A dream of her
by martin4x4
Summary: What if Jesse was there with her? Would he be able to save her, or not? Or would he die while trying to? Will they be together, having much more time to spent in future, or will they be separated forever? Read and discover, what will happen.Happy ending
1. Chapter 1: Bad dream

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it. **

A/N: I am just writing _what if_ happened _if_ things were different in movie, book, and life by itself. I just think that here is too much pain in real life and that we do not need to read about more pain in others lifes. Anyway, I am writing this based on latest movie, I haven't read the book and I know just some things from book, but not enough to base on it whole story.

I am just 17 years old and I live in Slovakia. My primary language is Slovak, but instead of writing in Slovak, which probably nearly nobody would be able to read, I chose to write in English. I am trying all my best to be as correct in grammar as I want, but no promises. I hope you will enjoy my first story ever.

Martin

Chapter 1.

Bad dream

_Jesse just have returned from recent trip, with a huge smile on his face, walked to the main door of his house. He looked on the left, to the Burke's house, smiled upon it, and walked forward. Then he opened door, walked in and greeted everybody. His whole family was in living room, 'like they were crying or something', he said to himself. Brenda said aloud: "We thought you were dead!". "Dead?" he asked, not knowing if loud or to himself. His father looked at him tired and with compassion look and said most unexpected words, that hit him so hard, that it took him few seconds to record what he have right heard. "You're lying, she's not dead you're lying! " Jesse screamed aloud, and ran out of his house, strait to Leslie's... and then he saw the police cars..._

"Jess, Jess, wake up, wake up!" Someone was shaking him in his own bed. He rubbed his eyes and focused his look to the location from where came those voices...

"Jess, you were screaming from sleep that Leslie is dead! You scared me!" Maybelle spoke again.

"I, uh, um, I just had a bad dream, yeah, a nightmare, probably," said Jesse as he was getting up from his bad. He recorded that he was in his room, probably some time in the middle of night, judging from darkness.

"So are you OK, Jess?" Maybelle interrupted his thoughts again.

"Yes, I think" said Jesse uncertainly, "Yes, I am OK, go back to your bad and do not ever think about saying what had happened this night, or... or else!" Jesse said it seriously, but after he saw how much he scared her and that she was just worried about him, he spoke again, but much softer that before: "I am fine, go to sleep, we will do something together tomorrow, ok?". And, just to comfort her more, he added a smile.

She went ho her bad, turned off her lamp, so the darkness could fill their room._ 'What the hell was that dream about?!'_ he asked himself, as he was getting back to his bad. _'Was it just a dream, wasn't it?' _And then, like if Maybelle was reading his mind, she asked her last question, at least Jesse hoped: "And are you sure Leslie is ok?" It took him few seconds to respond: "Yes, she is save in her house". "I hope so," Maybelle added more quietly, and turned on her bad to face the wall of their room, Jesse judged from scroop of her bed.

_'I hope she is ok,'_ he kept thinking about her,_ 'I need some proof! Yeah, that's it! I'll go to check it out!'_. He waited few more minutes, to ensure that Maybelle was sleeping. _'But how? I can't just run through main door, there is no way how could I go down those stairs without notice and around dad! He will probably kill me if he find me sneaking and trying to get out in the middle of night! I need better idea!'_ he kept thinking, and after that he got it! _'I can go through window, like they do it in that movies! I always works!'_ He slowly get from his bed, picked up some jacket, grabbed something that looked like sandals and quietly approached their window. _'At least it is opened enough,' _he said as he was getting through it, slowly stepping on roof, hoping he wont fell through roof instead of window and land in room under him. His wishes were fulfilled. He realized that there was raining,_ 'This is the last thing I need to... to slip down from wet roof in that mud!'_. As he approached the edge of it, he realized how high it was. _'I can't jump there!' _he declared, but then he remembered why he was standing there, in rain, on the edge of roof. _'Anything for Leslie!'_ he said right when he jumped down, into quite dry grass, so he doesn't get so muddy at the beginning of this strange visit to his best friend.

Everything was going on quite good, but just till he came in sight of Burke's house, _'Leslie's house'_, he thought. He decided to sneak from the behind, to avoid getting in front of Leslie's parents. _'They are probably going to shoot me in my back or knock me down with shovel or something, thinking that I am thief...,'_ he kept thinking, _'...what I am thinking about? Where are they supposed to get shovel inside their bedroom? And I can't imagine that Bill Burke have a gun. But, on the other side, they lived in large town before...,'_ he was starting to scare himself, _'stop thinking about that and rather find way up to her window!'_.

He looked around. He saw lumber that they had left outside. He picked some planks, build some temporary platform, jumped up on it and then right on the roof in front of Leslie's window. He wasn't surprised by finding her window open, because even through it was raining there was still hot. _'They aren't paying much attention to their security...'_ he was saying to him self while he was climbing on her roof, trying to be noiseless._ '...but neither we are, who in here would try to sneak in and steal something here, far from the town, in such a safe district... yeah, maybe here is somebody capable of that-**me**,' _he laughed to himself, a little bit nervously at imagination of Leslie blaming him from stealing something from their house, sneaking in her window, at any reason... And there he was, on her roof. He slowly sneaked closer. He noticed that wind had a little bit picked up. He was hoping that it wouldn't blow him off roof.

He made his last step, right in front of her window, he leaned a little bit to have a better view into her room. Right under her window was her desk, with few books and some white fur lying on two of that books. _'PT'_, he thoughts, and look around room again. Doors were on the other side of room that window was, and there she was! "She's OK! Thank God!" Jesse said quite louder that he wanted to. He quickly lied down on the roof, hoping that his cover wont be broken. After few seconds he raised his head and saw PT moving, but still keeping low on his books. He observed her room again. Her bed was near opposite wall, on the left side from doors. Doors were at the right end of the opposite wall. She had there some furniture, and wardrobe on the left wall, from his view...

And then the wind picked up again. This time so strong that it picked up some of the lumber and displaced it around their backyard. This made so much nose that PT waked up, barked few times, and then he saw Jesse. He begin to bark even more, greatly enjoyed with his step-master presence. _'If that noise haven't waked Leslie then PT is surely determined to wake her by his own!'_ "Hush! Go away PT, not now!'' he whispered to PT, and gently pushed him. But it turned out that it wasn't as gently as Jesse wished. PT fell from the table on the ground with loud noise like if you throw rock on the ground, _'he probably took some books down with him! Darn it all!'_ He quickly went to the end of roof, and jumped, thinking that there was that lumber... but there wasn't.

He felt on the ground, but there wasn't any soft, dry grass, like when he jumped from his roof, this time there was just mud and few planks. His head luckily had missed those planks, but his left hand and left foot wasn't as lucky as the other parts of his body...

Leslie was dreaming about Terabithia, she was having a beautiful time with Jess. _They were on their tree house, it was sunset, dusky light, she was sitting at the porch of their tree house and they were holding hands. Jesse had just said her how much he love her, and he was just going to kiss her... _when suddenly something have drove her far away from her dreams. "Darn it all!"she said so loud that it may even wake her parents, the same way as Jesse had said few seconds before. _'Jesse was finally going to do it!'_ this time Leslie tried to control her voice. _'I was getting to the best part!'_, she whispered. "PT, what in the name of..", but before she was able to finish her sentence, another bang interrupted her.

This time the voice came from outside. She ran to her window and looked around in just a second. She noticed that there was stronger wind like it used to be and saw planks all around their backyard. "That caused that noise, probably.." she said. She was just getting to close her window when she was sure that she heard someone cried out some nasty word, quite aloud that she was able to catch it... it sounded like some nasty word starting on _f_, and another world that followed was _it_... "I probably miss some sleep, I am starting to hear voices.." she started to think, "...who would came near our house and would be screaming such a things? It's weird!'' declared Leslie as she went back to her bed. "I wish you could be with with me right now." that was her last words before she went back to sleep.

Jesse started to pick up from the ground, glad that he was at least out of sight of Leslie's or her parent's windows. His body was aching, but the worst pain was in his left arm and left leg. He discovered that his left arm was _just_ wrenched, glad that he can repair it by himself. He picked up his left arm with his right hand, took a deep breath and then pulled it as hard as he could. He screamed out loud, hoping that nobody have heard him, but feeling much better, at least his left arm. Then he looked at his left leg. It was just slightly cut in femur, and also in his pyjamas was cut. _'It needs to be cleaned, or I will get infection or something'_, Jesse thought. With quite strong pain in his left leg he slowly start moving to his house, thinking how is he now going to climb to roof with that leg. _'There is no way, just through main door'_, whispered Jesse, put key in doors, quietly unlocked them, got inside and again locked it. And there he stood-right in front of stairs, when an perfect idea ran through his mind.

"I can't believe I am doing this", said Jesse before he started to roll down from stairs, being sure he is making enough noises. Right when he fell on floor, he heard some doors being open. _'What a stupid idea'_, he cursed him self.

"Oh dear, what had happened!" asked Jesse's mother aloud as she saw him, with his father in tow. Jack, his father was carrying something with his both hands. Jesse realized that they were probably thinking that he is some awkward thief. _'After all events...'_, he was considering what was the best suitable name for things that he had done that night. But at least he was clever enough to get off his jacket and to switch his pyjamas, because his previous ones were all filled with mud.

Jack had carried him on couch, and said that he is going to sleep, he got another hard day tomorrow ahead. "I will assign your chores to your sisters for tomorrow, but when I will be back home I want a good explanation of all this, do you understand?" said Jack, and it sounded like he was more tired that angry and he went back to his bedroom. Mary, his mother, had just found a blood running through his pyjamas, quickly removed it and saw that cut on his femur. She gasped, but Jesse assured her that it doesn't hurt like it look that it does. _'Probably because my who body is hurting so much after two falls...'_, he said in his mind sarcastically.

Later his mother helped him to climb to his room, and put him in his bed. "What happened, mommy?" asked Maybelle half asleep. "Oh nothing, dear, get to sleep, everything is OK", Mary declared as she left Jesse to settle down on his own and went to Maybelle, to cover her with blanket and kissed her on her forehead. "Go to sleep, Jesse, it will help you", and then she left them alone and closed doors behind her. _'Yeah, Maybelle, nothing happened, just your brother fell from the roof and to cover that incident jumped from stairs... clever, isn't it?'_ he felt angry about that wind, about that PT, about that lumber, about that mud, about that rain, about stairs, about his bed, about himself... but, after all, he felt very, very happy, that he saw that his Leslie was OK... _'What would I do without her? What will be my life like without her? Without those days spent with her, without our talks, without _her_...she was so pretty when she was in that bed, yes, she was pretty, but, she is always pretty... she would kill me if she knew about what am I now thinking'_, that was the last thoughts he remembered, before he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter of my first story. I hope I haven't too much grammar mistakes, and that I had wrote readable story, and maybe catch you into it. :)

This story came totally out of my very own mind, but there are many possibilities of connections between some other fanfics, due to that that here are so many stories, but I have to admin that I have took ideas of that dreaming out of many stories, but not single one, I collected it all and created whole new view. By the way, his dreams aren't so important, at least not for now, and they wont even have any major role in the accident itself. Yes, everyone probably know it. There is something to happened, that is needed, because that was the turning point of whole movie, that snapped everyone of that daydreaming about beautiful friendship and showed that life can be much more cruel that we can ever imagine, that it can hit as so strong... nothing new to some people, who knew how it is like to lost someone so close and made all to think about them, their relationships, their loves, friend, relatives...

Forgive me my long notes. I am just chatty, but due to that this whole story could be written ;)

Next chapters should appear almost immediately, because I have few more chapters already written and I am just probably reviewing them and checking them for grammar and so on. And, in my opinion, the next chapters are much better ;)

Martin


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Edmonds

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it. **

A/N: The whole first paragraph should be all in italics, but I needed them elsewhere. All I am trying to say is that the **first paragraph is** about Jesse **dreaming.**

Chapter 2.

Ms Edmonds

And there he was-running through woods, crying and shouting some name... it was some girl name, yes, he was sure. He could see tears eyes of that boy. He continued screaming her name, until he got his response. _'Probably that girl had finally heard him'_, thought Jessie. Jesse followed that boy, through that woods, but he had to ran very, very fast. _'That boy is nearly fast as I am'_, said Jesse to himself, trying to keep pace with that boy. Then that boy had finally reached some log, some little girl on it, trying all her best to keep herself from falling into that creek. _'Is this that girl for which he was crying for?'_ asked Jesse, and right after that he answered himself, _'nope, by his behavior not.'_ He felt like he knew this place, _yes_, he was sure! _'I am in Terabithia, OUR Terabithia, this lands belongs only to me and Leslie!'_ as he declared, he decided to get that boy and to send him away from here, that girl isn't here for sure, nobody know this place, except he and Leslie! As he decided to get him, he noticed that that boy had discovered his presence. _ 'How is it possible? I was just few steps away from him and he hadn't noticed me, and now he had? Weird...'_, he said and continued chasing, determined to get _him_. And there was his chance! _'You guy may be fast, but now when you fell you're mine! I will get you for violating borders of Terabithia!' _and now, determined to kick his stomach out of him from forcing him to such unwanted run... strange, he always loved running but now, he felt that each step hurts more and more, like he wasn't running in Terabithia, but like he was somewhere where he was unwanted also... And, when he was just few steps next to him, lying on ground, some guy get him first! "It's OK Jess, it's OK son" said that guy... that said... _Jack_, yes, his father, that was _his_ voice, and he said _his_ name... and suddenly he remember the name, which was that boy, that _Jess_ screaming-he was screaming _Leslie_, Leslie was the name... _'this is about me!?'_ said Jesse, not knowing if he had declared it or asked it... And then the dream went away, _he_ was taken away from that nightmare.

"Jess, Jess, I called you three times!" said Maybelle with that mischievous grin on her face, "It's your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend!", declared Jesse, rubbing his eyes with his hands. _'I hope she's not calling because of that recent night...'_.

"Leslie?" he asked.

"Leslie? This is your music teacher, Ms Edmonds...", he couldn't believe with who he was speaking...

Soon he discovered that she have just invited him to museum! _'That's perfect!'_, he thought.

So he said that he will be right back and that he is going to ask his parents. But, right after he sat on his bed and tried unsuccessfully to stood on his feet, falling on the ground with loud bang... _'No, not again, not this time!'_ He nearly cried, not knowing if because of pain or because he was going to miss that invitation from _her_, Ms Edmonds herself, calling _him_. Shortly after that he felt something blinked in his mind for just few seconds...

_He was jumping from some car, with wide smile on his face, saying thanks to Ms Edmonds, and then running... running home,_ _ with a huge smile on his face, walked to the main door of his house. He looked on the left, to the Burke's house, smiled upon it, and walked forward._

"What had that meant?" he asked aloud, thinking about it... the voice from phone was calling his name... oh, Ms Edmonds is on the phone!

"Yes, Ms Edmonds?" he asked politely, trying not to sound confused by his last dream, if he can call it that way...

"Oh, Jesse, you really scared my, what happened?" her soft and lovely voice asked, and he could hear concern in her voice, also.

"Uh, I, um, just fell from my bed" trying to say it as it was just common accident when someone is speaking with some other person through phone.

"_Okay_, so, can you came with me after all?" she made OK sound much longer that it used to be, and said it through giggles, from which he was sure that she was thinking that he fell because of shock from hearing such thing as invitation to museum with her, most adored teacher in whole school.

"I would like to, I swear, but I... I..." as he was trying just to say no, he was so much confused, not knowing what to do or what to say... he can say that he want to, his mother in half asleep would agree to anything, even if we would ask if he can take their car and drive it to the Mexico. But, on the other side, he was so much injured that he couldn't imagine any possibility of moving with that leg in museum. And, even if we would manage through this all, what about Ms Edmond? She wont let him go in this condition...

"You still there? You don't have to swear, just say if you want to go or not, it's simple," she said politely, "if you can't go we can go some other time, it's ok Jess." He could hear she was a little disappointed, but he trusted that she meant what she had said.

"I am sorry, Ms Edmonds, but I can't. I... I yesterday fell from stairs and now I don't feel like I am able to... um... such a walks in museums, I am really sorry," as he was starting to apologize, she just interrupted him: "It's ok, Jess, you don't have to apologize, I understand. I wish you to heal fast to be ready for school after spring brake. We may arrange some other trip together later, after you will be feeling better, if you will want, ok?" "Yes I am looking forward to it, ma'am" he shouted with excitement that she still wanted to invite him, even after he said her that, which was true, of course, but sounds like silly excuse.

"See you in week, Jess" Ms Edmonds said as goodbye for now.

"Yeah, goodbye" and right after that he heard that she had hung down phone, slowly, making him feel comfortable and letting in him warm feeling, that she wasn't disappointed in him after all.

_'And what now?'_ he couldn't find answer that question... as he started to pick up himself from floor of his room, someone knocked on his doors.

"What are you up to?" said familiar feminine voice in giggling, which made him forgot all his pain and make him feeling comfortable and happy, even through that she was teasing him.

That can be only... "Leslie!" screamed Jesse aloud in excitement.

"Oh gosh, sorry Jess, I wasn't thinking that it would make you so angry," said Leslie through another round of giggles.

"No, it's not because of that, trust me, Leslie, I am just happy to see you, that's all," and he meant it as he said it.

"Why? You have seen me just eight hours back," and still giggling... _'yes, make fun of poor Jess, lying on ground in pain... what?? eight hours? That was in the middle of night... oh NO, she... how... impossible! She was sleeping... wasn't she? What will I do...'_ Jess lost all his colours from his face that he almost coalesced with wall, which made Leslie more curious about what is he thinking about... and then she realized what was probably bothering him... or at least she thought so..

"Earth to Jess, Earth to Jess, do you hear us? Abandon that flight to space, captain Jess, we need you down here," cried Leslie out from loud laugh, "don't worry, I haven't pulled you down from that stairs of yours, I promise!" calming down, and added small wink to ensure him.

"Oh, yeah, that fall, hehe... how you.." before he finished his sentence she interrupted him, "how I knew it? Jess don't act like you are donkey, remember, you are King, you should know everything in your Kingdom," and she added another wink.

"Oh... mother?" he asked, well knowing the answer, but trying to look interested in that conversation, hoping she wont mention anyhow previous night any more.

"Score one for Jess" and she giggled, "or were you thinking that we met somewhere else?" Jesse was stunned by this question. _'Does she know it and she is just playing some cruel game to take it out from me or is she just joking?'_ a bunch of guilt came through him...

"Jess," she said slowly, starting to suspect Jess for something she had to discover what ever it could be, "is there something you are not telling me? I am always telling you everything and I hope you know that you can came to me with anything, you know it, don't you?" she added with such concerned look on her eyes, showing how much she care about him...

_'Yeah, there's a lot of what I am not telling you... where should I start? Oh, yes, Leslie, by the way, I sneaked to your house, I was walking on your roof, broke some lumber, I have a strange dreams about you and your death for last days, and, of course, I like you more than a friend should. What do you want first?' _he said it sarcastically just for himself. "Uh, no, um, I think that I have told you, um, everything..." he said nervously and added one nervous giggle, and he knew she wont believe it.

"Hmm, ok then, I am going home for now, if you will have anything to say to me you know where you will find me. See ya." That was the last what he heard before she snapped his door and he heard as she was sobbing while she was going downstairs... _'oh you jackass, now you got what have you wanted'_ he was annoyed of himself. "Wait Leslie I will tell you everything, I promise!" it was true that he wanted to, but he didn't know how to tell her... "Leslie?" He asked into empty house, _'oh, great, I am here alone, lying on ground, I just hurt feelings of my only one and best friend of my whole life and alone in whole house... how ideal'._

He stood on his feet, mostly on his right, and tried to get down the stairs. Cursing himself for falling from her, Leslie's roof, because he wanted just proof that his best friend is ok, just because he care about her and her safety. _'What had I done wrong?'_ That was only thing that bothered him right now. He managed it to the entrance hall and found note, lying on the ground, shrugged to small ball:

Hi, Leslie,

I am glad you will take care of my little baby, he had fell from stairs as I have told you, he is sometimes clumsy. His chores are simply just do...

_'blah blah blah' _said Jessie to himself, scrolling down the letter, _'I knew my chores very well... oh, here it continue'_

...I will be back with Joyce Ann and Maybelle from shopping in few hours, we need to wait for Jack to finish his work so he will pick us up and we will go home with him. He will finish soon this day, so we wont be there for too long. If you will feel tired from all that work just put him in front of TV, give him remote control and it will give you some time for rest, trust me, it works ;)...

_'What she thinks I am? Some dog or baby or what? Never mind, I am almost at the end.'_

...I have to thank you once more, not just for taking care of my Jesse, but I have to thank you also for everything you have done for him. Your friendship means to him so much, without you he would be lost.

I wish you luck with him,

Mary Aarons.

"Yeah, you got some point, mom... what am I doing now? Why am I wasting time? I need to find Leslie and apologize to her!" He wanted to run, but he only manage to limp. As he got on their porch, he quickly put his sneakers on and picked up some stick to lean over to help him walking. He knew where she would be... _'she is on her way to the Terabithia, isn't she?'_ He tried to accelerate his pace to be there as soon as possible.

* * *

In the meantime, Leslie wanted to go home, but was scared what if her parents will be there.. how would she describe her face covered with tears... so she turned on her heels, and went straight to their kingdom, where nothing could hurt them, where nothing could crush them. "I hope it will work even if I am there alone", she managed to say it through tears. "Why is he not telling me everything like I am telling him?" she said as she sat down on log, from which they usually jump on rope. _'Well, maybe I am also not telling will everything... but but I...I can't say what I feel can I? He would drive crazy if I would told him so... wont he?'_ she kept asking without any hope for answer. _'Well, probably we would hate me... he love that stupid Ms Edmonds... what she got I don't? Well, she is pretty, older, she can sing... and I? I am just strange, awkward girl, am I not?'_ and she began to cry even harder... _'but, after all, if he doesn't like we wouldn't spent so much time with me, would he? Or maybe he is doing it to show Ms Edmonds that he have no problem hanging around girls, that he is enough mature, yes, that's it'_, she was starting to calm dawn and changing her mood from sad to angry, but then she heard some voice... like some animal with three legs were approaching... _'Dark Master discovered that I am here alone and sent his most powerful and special monster! I have to get away, to the kingdom!'_ she said to herself, grabbing rope and turning to face that monster for last time "hah, you will never get me, Dark Master!"

* * *

"Leslie? Are you in there? THAT'S ME! Wait! Don't jump across, I need to talk to you! PLEASE!" he was pleading honestly as he meant it. "Oh, that's _you_, Jess", she said in her normal voice, _'anyway, I need to get rid of you, also'_. With this cogitation she bounced from log with her legs, tightly holding rope, and her face turned to look at Jess for last time, maybe even literally, but she had realized it too late. Rope had just rip into two parts, letting Leslie go down strait to the creek, much wilder that usual due to strong non-stop rains last days and gathering more water from hills, as ice was melting down, it was spring, a very hot one. When she noticed what was happening, it was too late. She just managed to scream her last words before she sunk under water: "Jess save me!"

* * *

"Oh, that's you, Jess", Jess heard her saying this, and then bouncing from log to jump. He was annoyed even at imagination that he would have to swing across, too. But, he couldn't believe what have he saw. Enchanted rope ripping into two parts, and... and Leslie on it! His worst nightmares were coming into true! We ran down to that log, _'at least she saw me when I was just few metres away from her'_, realizing that his leg hurt, but he doesn't care. Only thing he cared about was Leslie. From the beginning to the end, all the time, on that roof, in Terabithia, in school, in church, she had occupied his mind on any place he was at. And he doesn't want just memories, if he can have her all. He looked up and down the creek, seeing nothing, so he jumped into that creek, without hesitation, determined to save her at all cost, or if necessary, to die while trying. He wouldn't be able to look at himself at mirror if he knew he hadn't done all what he could.

The first shock was worst. The water was so cold, muddy, dense, dirty, that he wasn't able to see anything, when he dived. He was searching with his hands around him, he have been there just for few seconds for now, but it looked to him as hours. His mind was running at full speed, showing him that his life would mean nothing without her, determining him to do more and more. And then, after one minute under water without single breath of air, he had pushed something with his right hand, 'it was so soft... it can't be rock, it must be... _Leslie's_, and when he tried to touch her again to ensure himself that it was her, he moved his both hands at that location, but now there wasn't anything soft any more. He had cut his right hand on something sharp... and in the same second as he cut his hand he felt that something quite huge stumbled against his legs, his aching left leg. He forgot whole pain right when he realized, that by that first touch he probably had free her from that rock, quickly picking her up from bottom, now nothing was holding her, so it was quite easy, it is much easier to pull thing in water, he though, but even through that it seemed to him like her weight was doubled. "I'll do everything for you, Leslie", shouted Jesse after his head pulled up from water, holding Leslie, but still she was in there, he pulled as strong as he could. He finally get her head out water, and then he tried to get her remaining body also above water. While we tried so, he heard loud crack. Is sound scary, and it showed to be much worse. It was his bone in his right hand that had broke. But the pain wasn't as bad as he expected to come. So he continued to push Leslie to the bank of that creek, with right hand in scary angle, totally unnatural, but it didn't bother him.

When she was far enough from water, he managed to get from it also, on his knees, as his left leg was out of duty. His mind hadn't hesitated, like when he jumped to the cold, muddy, wild creek. He was kneeling next to her, leaned over her, tried if she was breathing. _'Of course she's not, you idiot'_ he though while he checked if she at least had a pulse. She has, and massive bleeding from back of her head and her right shoulder proved it. He put down his shirt, torn off one sleeve, put it aside, tied remains of shirt around her head, and that sleeve around her wounded shoulder. He managed to get that small pool of water from her mouth, obstructed her nose, took a deep breath and blow air into her unmoving chest. It raised just a little. _'They never ever wake up at first or second or third time, it need few tries'_, he remember all he had knew, and tried second time, without any use, and the third time. "C'mon, Les, you can't leave my this way!" he cried, and leaned over again to give her another breath, again without any use. "I wont let you go! Not alone, not without me!" he then tried again...

* * *

A/N: I haven't still decided, if I will let her live or not, but I can ensure you that this story is far away from end, and I can ensure you that Jesse wont be healthy and full of life after all. Anything can happened in hospital, even when things are getting better and look like everything will be alright again... I know what am I talking about. It could be interesting, for a change, that Leslie would live, and with such a guilt on her shoulders... muahaaa... if this wont be scenario for this story, I will probably put some other story about Leslie living, and somehow responsible for Jesse's death. If am I thinking right, I will be the first one with such an idea ;). You know, Aarons aren't able to move away, to ran away, as Burke's had(I am not blaming them for that). But should Burke's ran even if is it not their child who died? That would just show how guilty is Leslie feeling... And it may be also mirror to Jesse's feeling... Can you ever, in your deepest corner of your mind imagine, that you have, not directly, but somehow, caused death of you best friend? And maybe even love of your life? If he would invite her, the rope rip may be delayed, it may rip by itself, or maybe Jesse would swung on it first, or at least he will have a chance to try to save Leslie, even if he could do it, which would hurt him hard even after that, but he would at least knew that he had tried it and that he was with her at the her end...

I am sorry that it may look to you as I am writing what will be in my another story, but if you have read carefully, then you knew that this may be also the possible ending for this one.

Anyway, I hope you are enjoying my first try to write, I will continue till I will have ideas.

Martin


	3. Chapter 3: Turing point

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it. **

A/N: Hi all, I am back.

**IN THIS CHAPTER SOME BAD LANGUAGE APPEARS**, is you will feel that you are going to be offended or that you are not supposed to read it, please skip marked line or whole chapter, but this is important one.

In this notes are not much important things, you can skip them, if you can't wait for story itself. ;)

As I was thinking at beggining that surely she is going to live and that she will be with Jess "forever", but more I am writing more I am doubting about it... as I have wrote for this time A/N sooner than chapter itself, I can ensure you that I still do not know how will it develops, but I have clear idea about what will be at the beginning of this chapter, it may ease up past events a little, and it will give me some time to chose further events, to chose between death and life, between cruelty of life and between happy ending, which such a beautiful story of Leslie and Jesse deservers(I am reffering to the last movie).

One last thing needs to be said-my first three chapters was written before I uploaded the first one on FanFiction-dot-net, so I will just try to fix gramar as much as I can. I will try to improve dialogs in next chapter. I am appreciating your interest and thanks for all reviews. :)

Enough of talking, let the story begin!

Chapter 3.

Turning point

Bill Burke was in the middle of cleaning dishes, while his wife, Judy was laughing at something in newspaper.

"Honey, what are you laughing at?" Bill asked, full of concern.

"Listen: new, brave pilot is finishing his first night flight, and instead of common identification before landing he said to control tower: _guess who_!" Judy continued talking, with another round of laugh,"..and at this the runway turned into darkness. Control tower responds:_ guess where_!" and Judy added more loud laugh.

"Honey, it is not worth for such laugh," Bill pointed, and turned eyes up to roof, showing that his concern of her joke is all away.

"Isn't that our Leslie out there?" Bill asked, more to himself than to his wife, while watching some blond girl running down the road.

"Where, dear?" Judy asked, still reading newspaper, "isn't she supposed to be at Jesse's house and taking care of him?"

"Well, it looks like she's not. And she looked a bit distracted, also..." informed Bill, while he was putting away dry plate. After few minutes, he saw another figure, which caused him to stop working. He put away his dishtowel, and turned to his wife, wanting from her more interest about what was going on. "Honey, that is getting weird," Bill said, focused his look-at-me-Jude look.

"What, dear? Aren't you enjoying our switched roles? You working I reading?" asked Jude with mischievous grin on her face.

"Not that, Jude. If that wasn't Jesse that person leaning against some stick and trying to ran, then I am bull and this is ring!" said Bill more loudly than he wanted to, and continued, "Leslie never resigned to do her responsibilities, mostly not those to which she offered to take care of, and completely not when they are about Jess, and Jess should be at home and healing, not trying to run!"

At this Jude put away her newspaper, sat on couch, looked at him with interest, and said: "Ok, Bill, you will get what you want, you are right, you should go and check them, but before that, _please_, at least for one time, finish your housework first."

"Ok, anyway, I am almost done," declared Bill with proud face and returned to his dishes.

"Sure, whatever, dear," said Jude finally, quietly, so Bill couldn't hear her and returned to her newspaper.

Few minutes after that was Bill putting on his coat on. "Come PT, we are going to check what's your mistress up to," called Bill to location of small white ball of fur, which was named PT. _'Should I take my first-aid kit?'_ asked Bill himself, looking at PT.

"Oh, dear, and don't forget your first-aid kit," said Jude teasingly. "Don't worry, dear, they are together, they are sure OK, trust me,'' and winked at her overprotective husband.

"Leslie just wasn't looking OK, and Jess was running for her, maybe they just had an argument, but anyway, Jess shouldn't be outside and running, if they are OK I will at least bring back Jess,'' Bill looked at her wife, "I can't imagine how would I say to Jesse's parents that our Leslie had forced Jess to ran in his condition, they would never trust us or Leslie anymore."

"Ok, dear, but I will trust you always," Jude winked again, put her arms around his neck, kissed him on his cheek and whispered, "be home before dinner, and if Leslie will want invite Jess, too." Jude released her grip, kissed him once again, now on his mouth and waved at him while he was running out from doors.

"If anything, I got my mobile phone," smiled Bill back, waved and turned into ran straight into woods.

_'What are they up to, what do you think, PT? Leslie looked a little bit distraught, don't you think? And Jess? Another strange question. I should speed up'_ said Bill to himself, and started running faster.

* * *

**A/N: Some bad language will appear, who is not supposed to read such a things, close your eyes and scroll down a little ;)**

* * *

By the time, as Bill was approaching creek, he saw some figures in distance. "There they are, who else could it be?" noticed and turned his way right to them. "_What!?_ YOU BASTARD!" Bill shouted loudly, but Jess seemed to be too much interested in something else, in _his_ little girl. "I was thinking that you polite and nice, but instead of that you are feeling up my daughter!" said Bill, as he was approaching, wondering how will they be surprised by seeing him in middle of... "What a HELL?" he screamed aloud, as he saw blood on head of his daughter, and Jesse's right hand and left leg in weird angles, blood slowly falling from his injured arm. For a second Bill stopped, to record what he was right now seeing. He took his mobile phone, and quickly dialled 911 emergency...

* * *

Jess was unable to bring Leslie back, but he was never even considering giving up. His mind was bringing up scenarios about his life without her, giving him more will to try harder and harder. "Leslie, please, don't do it to me, please, you are the only one who I ever loved, I can't lose you!" Jesse managed to say it through his tears, he took another deep breath and tried again. No use. "You saved me when you came here and now I will save YOU!" Jesse declared, determined to do what ever he can to bring her back. He took another deep breath and again without any effect. Then, almost exhausted to death, he took another deep breath, obstructed her nose tightly, leaned to her mouth, blow air in her, not expecting any change, _'It wasn't working before, why it should work now?'_ he though, but...

In a moment she detached her mouth from his, and spew out large amount of water on Jesse, and then again, and again, until she started to calm down and her breath slowly returning to normal state. Then Jesse embraced her tightly as he could with broken arm and totally exhausted, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Leslie, I will do anything for you, I swear, I will tell you everything, I promise, I love you," and that was the last words from Jess, before he lost his consciousness.

It took her just few seconds to respond, even through her head hurt like never before, she managed to put her arms around Jesse, now both wet from their own blood. Leslie whispered in his ear, even after Jesse lost his consciousness, "I love you, too, Jesse Aarons." She let few tears to fell from her eyes. They mixed with their blood, leaving only small proof that she was again alive, and then she followed Jesse and lost her consciousness.

In a meanwhile, Bill finished his call, and went next to them. They already lost their consciousness, but still in sitting position, due to their hug, both supporting each another body. PT was barking around them, whining at his mistress and step-master. Bill couldn't do anything more, at least 911 operator told him so, she was breathing again, and their injuries were bandaged. We just waited there for one, two, three minutes, and shortly after that he heard a loud sound approaching. "At last!" Bill shouted, his eyes full of fear, but happy that ambulance finally arrived.

Shortly after that group of medics came, carrying some equipment, ran to this two kids, pushing Bill away, so they had space for their work. They separated kids, fixed their bodies, so they eliminated any further chance of injury, treated their wounds and carried them away. One medic stayed there, looked at Bill, and then approached him. Bill lost all words, he was just watching what were they doing to his only child.

"You're parent of those kids?" medic asked.

"I, I, uh, no, I am just her," said Bill, stuttering.

Medic started to drag him in direction of ambulances at quite fast pace and begat to talk: "Right, so, as you saw, she got several wounds, but it seems that they aren't fatal, she lost lot of blood, but we came here soon enough, so she will probably be ok, if she doesn't have any further injuries. Much worse is it with that boy. He got few times broken both legs, worse it is with his left, as you saw, and also two times broken his right hand. That shouldn't be such big problems, those broken bones hadn't done any further injuries. He haven't lost much blood, at least for now. We are suspecting internal bleeding. I can't promise that he will even survive transportation to hospital," paused medic as he and Bill jumped into ambulance, closed doors and driver started to accelerate at high speed, siren hooting, and then medic continued, "He needs to get to surgery as soon as possible, then he will have chance to live. I need you to contact his parents and to get them to hospital as soon as possible. Do you understand?" Bill nodded in agreement, looked at kids, picked up his mobile phone and dialled number of Aarons phone. But their phone was occupied, so he tried a few another times until it was ringing and then someone picked up the phone...

* * *

Mary was on her home in their pickup, Maybelle, Jack and Joyce Ann with her, when some ambulance passed them. They were almost home, so she was starting to get scared if that ambulance wasn't going from their house, "I hope they wasn't at us because Jesse's leg.. Maybe it is broken, but I hope not." She ordered Jack to accelerate, wanting to be at home as soon as possible.

They were almost in front of their house when they spotted Judy standing in front of their door. Mary jumped from car even before it completely stopped moving, leaving Joyce Ann, Maybelle and Jack in car. "What happened Jude?" she knew, that this must be much worse when Judy was so scared, waiting in front their doors, _'This must be definitely worse than some broken leg'_.

"I... I don't know. Kids were running into forest when Bill spotted them, so he went there also to send them home because Jesse was not supposed to go there with his leg and then.. then..." Judy started to stutter.

"WHAT? What then?" Mary was now feared that much that she already lost all her colours. Maybelle was carrying Joyce Ann on her arms, while Jack was unlocking doors of their house. He ordered Maybelle to wait out there, and as he heard phone ringing he left his wife and Jude outside and went to answer phone.

"Aaron's house, Jack speaking," he said, in his average tone.

"Burke, this is Bill Burke, were neighbours, I am father of Leslie..." Bill was saying with nervous voice, which ensured Jack that he had something to do with that ambulance and all things around that, so he asked, interested to hear answer, "yeah I know who you are, what happened with our son?!"

"He, they, Leslie and Jesse went to forest.." Bill was saying, but was again interrupted by Jack, "they weren't supposed to go there, Leslie got complete orders what to do and..", this time Bill interrupted Jack, ".. yes but something turned wrong, I went for them when I saw them going there, to send them home, but when I came there, I found them..." Bill continued and described what he saw, but even Bill doesn't knew what really happened, that knew only Jesse and Leslie, he saw them just as Jesse was giving artificial respiration to Leslie, nothing more...

"Mary, we need to get to the hospital, right now," said Jack, already decided and not asking, but ordering. Mary immediately understood, and then Jack turned to face Judy and continued to speak, "Mrs. Burke, you should go with us."

"But why.. why? What happened? Is something with Leslie? Or Bill?" Tears of fear running from her eyes, as she imagine Bill or Leslie or both lying on ground, immovable, not breathing...

"Leslie is stabilized, but Bill said you should also get there," then Jack turned to face Mary, "But Jesse is in very bad shape, the doctor said that we need to get there as soon as possible, every second counts." Jack finished, lock doors to their house and lead to his car. Maybelle was whole the time waiting outside as Jack ordered her, not fully understanding what was happening. She just followed his father and jumped back to the car, still carrying Joyce Ann. Mary followed.

"I will go right behind you, we may need our car out there," said Jude and went to her house, running for keys of their car.

"We will go ahead. We will meet at hospital," informed Jack, closed door, started engine and moved on road.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? If you are reading this you have probably read my 3 chapters, so it looks like my story after all isn't as bad as I was thinking it would be when I decided to write it. I hope you are enjoying it. :)

I am still not quite sure about what will happen to Jesse, Leslie, or both, but there will be also some trill in hospital, that is only what can I promise to you. I will be glad if you will sent me more of your reviews, wrote me what do you think about it, I want to know your opinion, even through I am writing this just for fun and to improve my written English, I will be very happy if people will read it and like it. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it. **

A/N: So, finally I decided what will I do with Jesse and Leslie. In this chapter may be few times turns to different ways, so don't get scared that what is happening in one point will be final.

Thanks for all reviews. I am trying to improve everything you recommended.

Chapter 4.

**Hospital**

Ambulance have arrived at hospital, they were waiting for them already. They picked them up from ambulance, and carried them fast somewhere, to different locations, and told Bill to wait in hall, fill all necessary documents and that they will come for him. He was there waiting for long time, when finally some doctor come to him.

"You are father of her? Bill..."

"Bill Burke, yes I am!"

"So, _she_ is stabilized, and we are quite sure that she will be ok soon. Her head is badly injured, we had to shave her head and she will have there few stitches for some time, but it will heal quickly, since wound wasn't too deep or huge. Her shoulder is just scratched, now she is having a rest."

"When will I be able to see her?" Bill was now much happier.

"She needs few hours to rest. I was told that you are not relative of him. Do you know him?"

"He's our neighbour, her friend; I called his parents they should be here in any moment."

"Ok, since I am not supposed to tell anybody about his condition except his relatives, I will return in a while. Now please excuse me, I will check other patients." said doctor, turned and walked away, leaving Bill there.

Bill just went to some seat, when he heard some people, asking nurse for some information about someone. He looked at that location, and realized, who it was and about whom they were asking. He stood up and went to meet them.

"I am sad we met at this situation. I am Bill Burke, and you are probably Jack and Mary," and as they was shaking hands Jack spoke.

"Where's Jess?"

"The doctor was were a few minutes before you came, but he said that he will give information about him just to his relatives."

"Do you _at least_ know where he is?"

"No, I don't, they took him to surgery or at least at that way," and right before Bill was able to finish his sentence doctor returned, spotted them and went to them, and Bill was glad that he had saved him much troubles and shame, that he, in fact, doesn't know anything about Jesse's condition.

"Mr. Burke, these are his parents?" asked doctor, but pointed his question to Bill, instead of any Aarons.

"Yes, they came right now."

"Good. So, about that boy..."

"His name's Jess," Jack interrupted doctor.

"OK, so, _Jess_ is right now after operation, he had internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. He lost too much blood due to that, he's still receiving transfusion. He had some broken bones in legs and right arm, but we have fixed it, too. He haven't consciousness _yet_, but when will he gain it he will notice you. He is still in small danger, until he won't regain consciousness, so we will be able to proceed on his treatment. You and Burke's will be able to visit your kids later in this evening, this night you can stay here, but just parents," added doctor, pointing to Maybelle carrying Joyce Ann, "and also, it would be good if you will bring them some personal things, they will sure have to spent some nights in here." Then he turned and walked away.

A while after that arrived Jude, fearing about what had that doctor just said to them, but Bill ensured her that Leslie is doing well and informed her about Jesse's condition. After Bill had repeat to Jude and Aarons again, what he had saw in that woods, Aarons decided to sent their kinds home and to bring some things for Jesse and Burke's followed.

"You and kids can go with me, we will sure know better what they need than our husbands," said Jude to Mary.

"That would be best, I need to get to work early in tomorrow, I will take the first watch and they we will exchange, ok?" said Jack to his wife. She agreed, called Maybelle and together with Jude went to Burke's car. Just small conversation went between them, consulting what should they bring to kids, when Maybelle interrupted them.

"Mom, what happened to Jess?"

"You heard the same as I, I don't know anything else."

"And will he be alright again?"

"I... I hope he will," as she said, tear started to run down her cheeks. From that point there was deadly silence in car, everyone thinking about what can happen in next few hours, fully understanding Jesse's situation.

While their wives was gathering all needed for their kids and Mary giving orders what to do and what definitely not to do her oldest daughters, Ellie and Brenda, they said that Bill can visit his daughter and that Leslie should wake up any time.

"And why can't I also visit my son?" Jack asked, irritated that he couldn't visit his son, but Bill can visit his daughter.

"Mr. Aarons, your son had harder operation and we finished with him about hour later than with Miss Burke, so that is the reason. You need to wait just a little longer, you could visit him then. Is that OK?" said doctor, sighed, and took Bill inside her room. She was just squirming in her bed, when Bill sat next to her and waited. Just few minutes after Leslie finally opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, still light-headed.

"You're in hospital, I am here with you, don't worry," Bill took her hand and smiled at her.

"How I get here what happened?" she started to rub her head, and then she remembered. "Where's Jess, what happened to him? Is he OK?" she started to get nervous, now fully sitting up at her bed.

"They are taking care of them, he is in best hands."

"Can I visit him? _Please_."

"I am afraid not, but now please get back to bed."

"But he will be OK, wont he?" she continued, not giving up, wanting to know all.

"They... He..."

"_What?!_"

"He... he hasn't gained his consciousness yet and..."

"_and?_"

"and they don't know when he will gain it," said Bill, but Leslie noticed that something he still wasn't saying her.

"and what?" she now started to get scared, fearing the worst.

"and they... they don't know if he will even gain it ever." and then he looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"It's all my fault!" she fell on her pillow, bursting her head into it, crying hard, "just if I wasn't so mean!"

"Honey, what happened? I found you when you were out of that creek and just saw as he was giving you artificial respiration."

"I... we... when I was at his house, I noticed that he is not telling me something, so I went... so I went to the forest," she continued why she was sobbing, "...and when he came to talk to me, I wanted to go away... I held the rope and when I jumped then... then..."

"If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to," he said, sat on the edge and took her hand.

"that rope... it rip. I was thinking that it is strong enough, but Jesse warned me when we came there for first time, but I didn't listen!"

"And Jess saved you?"

"Probably..." as she said, she sat again, and rubbed tears from her eyes with her hand, "but it's still my fault, if he wont heal it will be my fault and if he will he will hate me... he will never speak with me again!" and new tears started to run down her cheeks.

"He won't hate you; He even broke his bones to get you out of there; that much he tried to save you."

"What? He broke his bones? Because of me? He will _definitely_ hate me!" and she turn away from Bill, trying not to sob again.

"You want to know why I think he done it?" as Bill said it she raised her head and looked at him.

"Why?"

"I think he loves you." at this she just looks at his eyes, but said nothing.

"You don't have to be worried about it," he smiled at her, but before he was able to speak again, a nurse came in and told him that she needs a rest. "I or mom will come to look at you tomorrow, and tonight at least one of us will stay here during the night. Ok?" She nodded at this and then we exited her room with small last wave.

Leslie kept thinking about Jesse and what to say to him, to apologize for all what she was thinking that was her fault, and unable to fell asleep. But the weariness won on her and she was sleeping again just few more minutes after.

When Bill comes to the hall, he sat next to Jack, reporting him that Leslie is looking much better, but he omits the object of their talk. Then they kept sitting there in silence, having nothing to talk about. While Bill was happy about Leslie and just a little thinking about Jesse, Jack had full mind of Jesse. Jack was worried, what he would do if we will lost his only son, hoping and praying that Jesse will be alright once again, and promising that he will try to spend more time with him, if it will be possible. Jack was still aware that he had at home four more children and his wife, who also need him. He wasn't able to take holidays from work; he and his family needed all extra money that he could earn at any possible occasion.

_About another half an hour, a nurse came and told Jack that he can visit his son. _

In the meantime, Judy, Mary, Maybelle and Joyce Ann finally arrived at home. Jude at first she drove to Aaron's house, so Mary and her kids didn't had to walk too far and then she went to her own house, saying that she will be back in less than half an hour. Mary took her kids inside and was happy that Ellie and Brenda were already back. Both went to visit their friends to the town in the morning, so Jesse wasn't even able to see them that day. Mary told them what happened, and was very surprised when she saw that they were frightened about what happened to their brother. She wasn't expecting such interest from them directed to Jesse. They always underestimated him, laugh at him, and every days made a lot of jokes about him. But, all in all, he was still their little brother. She reminded them that they have to look after Maybelle and Joyce Ann, that they have to do all Jesse's chores while he will be in hospital and that they will have much more responsibilities in next days. She had noticed that their interest had lessened, but they agreed. Maybelle helped Mary to pack some clothes for Jesse and packed him some sketch book for his drawing, not knowing any other thing in which Jesse was interested. Just Leslie, running and his drawing. Before they packed all needed for Jesse, Judy was already knocking on their door.

"Ellie, Brenda, go and open the door, it will be Jude, she is taking us to the hospital," ordered Mary from upstairs. Ellie went to the door, opened it, and invited Jude inside.

"Mom is packing something for Jess, she will be here in any minute," and then she led her to the living room, and both sat on the couch. Soon Mary came downstairs with bag, full of things for Jesse. Then they went back to the car, now letting kids again alone at home, hoping that past event won't happen again. While they were on their way back to the hospital, Jude told her about her call with Bill, that Leslie waked up and that he even talked with her. Mary tried to look happy at least for Jude at this information, but she wasn't able to do anything else than think about Jesse and when he will wake up.

"He will be alright, he's in best hands," Jude tried to cheer up Mary, but she know that it wont work.

Mary's only respond was small smile, and then she leaned her head on the window and watched scenery outside, still thinking about her only son. They soon came to the hospital. When they entered the hall, Jude ran to Bill and embraced him tightly. They shared their joy just for few second, when Bill spoke, looking at Mary.

"Jack went to see Jesse about a half a hour ago, nurse said that you can visit him anytime you will want, since Jesse is in his current... condition," and then Bill showed her were was Jesse's room and took her bag. Mary just said quite Thank You and followed.

"I will return to the hall to Judy, we will be there, if you will need anything, just ask," then he laid down the bag and moved away. She picked it up and entered the room, seeing Jack sitting on the chair next to Jesse, and watching the unmoving body of their son.

"Anything new?" she asked, laid down bag with Jesse's things on the small table in the corner of room, took another chair and sat next to Jack and Jesse.

"No, nothing, doctors said that at least his condition isn't getting worse, but also it's not getting better, anyway," Jack sighed, stood and went to the window, observing the surroundings. There was just small hill and few houses on it. It was quite silent district, just few cars per day passed around. Then he turned and looked again on his son. Jesse had both legs and right hand in plaster. He had whole room just for him, there wasn't anybody else. After about two hours Jack broke the silence: "I should go home, I will have to go to the work early in the morning, and it is already too late, if I will count how long it will take me to get home."

"Ok, I will stay here. Do you have to go to the work also in Sunday?"

"If nothing will change then no, but I can't promise anything, you know," Jack said sadly, but Mary embraced him, gave him kiss and said, "I love you."

Then they split up. Jack just politely said goodbye to each Burkes and left the hall.

While Aarons were with Jesse, Burkes have few times visited Leslie, but she was still sleeping, so they weren't able to speak with her. They have been talking about the whole situation, now informed what happened and grateful for what had Jesse done for her.

"We should tell Jack and Mary how that happened to Jess," Bill said it with sad look on his face and started to examine his fingers.

"I don't think this is the right time, maybe it would be better to let Jesse or at least Leslie to say them what happened from their side of view."

Bill was feeling much better after hearing this, and managed to made small smile at Mary. They talked just a little more, feeling tired from all that happened that day. Later Jack came from the destination of room at which Jesse was placed, said just politely Goodbye to each of them, they said the same to him and watched him as he exited the hall. He passed them so fast that they even hadn't chance to ask about Jesse. At first they wanted to go to visit Jess, but they shortly after dropped that idea.

* * *

A/N: This one was quite hard for me to write it, I hope it was readable. Since school started in here posting of next chapters may be delayed, it will depend on my after school activities.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it.**

A/N: I have some good news for those who like this story. I have gained some inspiration around me and I have some ideas about Jesse and Leslie and what will happen between those two.

_In my opinion this is my best one. I enjoyed writing it so much._

A/N: I have never been at hospital in USA, so my description is based on the two only hospitals I have been at, so it is highly implausible that you will recognize it. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5.

**Meeting**

As she slowly opened her eyes, she started to realize where she was and what happened. Her head hurt a little, but not too much to stop her from thinking about her surroundings. She was lying in bed in a hospital, in an empty room. There was just one more bed next to her and a small balcony on the other side of room. As she sat up in her bed, she touched her forehead and discovered that her head was bandaged all around. She stood up and slowly moved to the balcony door. It was opened a little, due to the hot days, quite unusual for spring. She went on that balcony. She had a good view of a small green hill, on which were just a few houses. There were many trees and it was all covered in green, lit by sunrise. It was around 6 AM, judging from the sunrise. "What a beautiful view," she said quietly. "I wonder if Jesse has the same." She started to think about Jesse and about what her dad had told her. She still kept thinking about what could have happened if Jesse hadn't been there, that she was there just because of him and that he suffered the most, instead of her. Her eyes started to drip tears when she remembered the last words what Bill told her,_ 'he even broke his bones to get you out of there; that's how far he went to save you,'_ and_ 'I think he loves you.'_ Just the imagination of all that,_ her_ Jess struggling to get her unmoving body from the creek, all wet, breaking bones while trying to pick her up and giving her artificial respiration. She thought how important she must be to Jess if he done so much for her; how stupid her thoughts were that he didn't like her, just because he hadn't told her everything.

She was crying on the balcony when Bill and Judy came into her room. They were frightened about where Leslie had disappeared, but shortly after they saw her on the balcony. They came close to her and Bill softly touched her shoulder.

"What's up, honey?" Bill asked, sad and curious about her; sad because his daughter was sad.

"I...I just... I was just thinking about..."

"It'll be ok, you'll see," was Bill's response.

"I...," and then some idea had hit her, "Can I visit Jess?" She looked straight into Bill's eyes, pleading for an affirmative answer, tears running down her cheeks. She knew it wasn't as easy as it sounded, but she had to ask, she had to try.

"I... I don't think it's possible," said Judy, as she saw her husband speechless, unable to say_ 'no'_.

"Dad?"

Maybe Bill was unwise for a moment, but he knew nothing bad could happen after all. At least nothing could get worse, as he had learned from the doctors that Leslie was in quite good condition. "Maybe if you sneak to elevator," Bill continued as he looked at his wife, "you may be able to get to him," and again focusing his look back to his daughter, "but you still have to ask Mary, uh, Jesse's mother, ok?"

"OK!" shouted Leslie with excitement, looking forward to seeing Jesse again after... she couldn't even say how long she had been there since that... accident.

Judy was still worried about those two and about what they were trying to do, but let them go, understanding how important it was for Leslie. Leslie put on a pair of her jeans and the first T-Shirt that fell in her hand. They slowly went to the corridor outside of her room. The corridor was empty, luckily for those two. Nurses were just a few doors from her room, but they hadn't appeared. They slowly approached elevator and got inside. When they were inside, Bill spoke again: "We're lucky, it will be 6 AM soon and then the doctors rounds will start. They'll be looking for you. You're risking running into big trouble, you know!" He looked at his daughter and gave her a wink and a warm smile, which made her feel better. The elevator stopped soon, as they arrived at their destination. They walked out and moved to the door of Jesse's room. They quietly knocked on the door, but without response. They tried again, a little louder, and then Mary opened the door.

"What? Leslie? Bill?_ Leslie?_?" Mary was curious why they were there, how Leslie managed to get released from hospital treatment so quickly.

"We're here because Leslie needed to see Jess, and I was thinking that it may even be good for Jess if she visits him," said Bill. "How is Jesse doing? Is anything better?"

"No, all the same as yesterday, no improvement, but at least nothing worse," said Mary. She looked inside the room and then back at them. "Come in."

They entered the room. Leslie instantly saw Jesse, all those wires connected to him, and casts on his limbs. She ignored Mary and Bill and went close to Jesse, to be as close as possible, tears again in her eyes, and as she sat on his bed and leaned over him, she started sobbing.

"I missed you so much, I... I'm so, so sorry," she continued apologizing, knowing that it wasn't needed but wanting to._ Maybe he can hear me; they say so,_ she thought.

Bill and Mary watched from the doors, not knowing what to do, leaving her with him. Mary and Bill talked a little, but it didn't bother Leslie. Leslie slowly calmed down and sat on the chair next to Jesse, in which Mary had been sleeping few minutes earlier, before the Burke's interrupted her. Leslie was tightly holding his left hand with both her hands and pressing it into her cheek, her tears slowly falling down on the ground. After a few minutes a few of her tears were wiped by a finger. She hadn't noticed that immediately, but when she had she quickly raised her head and looked at Jesse, then at his left hand and then back at his face. Jesse's head started to move slowly, his eyes opening a little, and his mouth trying to say something, but he managed only to mumble something unintelligible.

"Dad, he's moving!" She shouted so loud that Bill was sure that someone outside had to hear her.

"Jesse!" cried out Mary. She was so happy when she saw him, now she knew that he was going to be alright. Bill just smiled, also happy at this event. As Leslie was unable to understand his mumbling, she leaned over him and placed her ear next to his mouth.

"I... am... so... sorry," stuttered Jesse.

Leslie continued to hold his hand tightly and she whispered him, "You don't have to be sorry, you saved me!" and new tears appeared on her face.

"But... it's... my... fault," mumbled Jesse, totally exhausted from just those few words.

"No, it's not! If I wasn't acting like that, none of this would happened!"

Jesse was unable to say just one more word, so he just tried a small smile at her. He softly squeezed her hand and then slowly closed his eyes, but for this time just to have some sleep. Leslie had many feelings running through her; she felt happy; she was happy that she managed to speak again with Jesse and that Jesse finally woke up; she was sad that he took it that way that it was his fault, blaming himself for something that he couldn't cause. She wanted to speak with him much longer, to say to him all she wanted, but she couldn't; he was too tired; he hardly said just two sentences in a whispered voice.

In the meantime Bill went to find some doctor or nurse to announce them that Jesse woke up. Shortly after Leslie's and Jesse's small talk some people appeared around Jesse's bed. They were doing something with him, examining him or something and asking Mary few things about his sudden revival, when some doctor turned to face Leslie and then he spoke: "Aren't you Leslie Burke from up there?" She was expecting some questions about Jesse, but the only question that came was: "Aren't you supposed to be in your bed or at least in your room? How have you managed to get in here?!" She stood there stunned; remembering how she got there and that her dad warned her that the would run into some trouble.

"I...I just... I had to see Jesse," she managed to say, fearing consequences.

"So, as I see it you aren't in such bad shape, so your parents aren't supposed to stay in here; they can come here just at visiting hours like other visitors. And now, return to your room immediately or you will be discharged from the hospital. If you're able to run around the hospital then you're able to run home. Do you understand? And now go back to your room before I will change my mind."

"Yes sir," she said; looked at floor and at the door she once more looked back at Jesse and gave him a wave;_ 'I'll visit you again as soon as possible,'_ once more she smiled at him and ran to the elevator. When she returned to her room, nurses had already been informed about her little journey. They weren't pleased with that, of course, and it seemed that they suffered their own slap from the doctor that they had let her go. She went again on her balcony and took her chair with her. As she sat there she kept thinking about what she should do with Jesse when they would again be back at home; she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, but he still wasn't alright and it would take some time before he would be even released from the hospital. She stayed there thinking until she was interrupted by lunch, and then she just lay on her bed and tried to watch TV, which seemed impossible because she was still thinking about him.

After few days she received permission to walk around the hospital and it meant that she was able to visit anyone; but of course she wanted to visit just one person. Jesse had made great progress; now he was even able to eat without help, or rather, when he had plate right under his left arm, but still it wasn't what he wanted, and while he tried to guide the fork into his mouth most of the food fell on him; it made him angry, but he still refused to be fed like baby; he felt embarrassed about it and didn't even want to speak about it. His regular first question when someone of his family came to visit him was: "How is Leslie doing?" or "Is there anything new about Leslie?" or "Has she asked anything about me?" From the start it annoyed them but they got used to it; they smiled at him and answered him. After few days his wish was granted.

Someone was knocking on his door softly in some rhythm. "Come in," he ordered. He didn't even look at the door when it opened, and continued trying to get his fork with food on it into his mouth, but his hand was still shaking and that caused most of it contents to fall out on his chest, which was already a mess. He was transported from his old room to another, since he hadn't required such care as in past. He was placed into average room on the fourth floor in men section. There was one another bed next to him, but as it was spring brake most of the personal took vacations to spent it with their kids and also patients went home; at least who could, so whole hospital was quite empty. He picked bed next to balcony, so he had beautiful view on that small hill; he decided to hike on it as soon as possible; and it would be perfect if Leslie would like to go with him; but then he still wasn't sure about what Leslie was thinking about him and that whole thing.

"What are you trying to do?" Some familiar feminine voice asked in teasing, soft tone which made him much happier that he thought that something could in his current situation. He quickly turned his head to face that person and poured out glass of orange juice on the floor as he twitched his hand and emptied his fork again on himself. She stood there; giggling at what she saw right there, covering her mouth with her hand;_ 'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought, even when her head was bandaged all over.

"I am so happy so see you," he said and a tear of joy appeared in his eye as he watched his friend approaching him.

"You're not going to cry every time you see me, are you?" she asked, still giggling, as sat on the edge of his bed.

"No, I mean, I'm really so happy to see you; you know, it's been quite long time since we were together, and, uh... much longer since we are alone together."

"Oh, if you weren't there in that plaster I'd wonder why you're so happy to be alone with me," as she said that his faced turned red, and Leslie noticed it; in fact, there was no way he could to cover it.

"I, um, I..."

"It's ok Jess, I am happy to see you too. Even if I'm not crying or look like a tomato, I really am," she smiled at him and placed her left hand on his stomach, which was the only place not covered with plaster; except his left hand and his head, but both were out of her reach.

"Let me help you," she said as she picked his fork from his hand and picked up his cup; luckily it hadn't smashed when it fell on the floor. Then she took up some food from his plate and moved it with the fork in the direction of his mouth. If he wasn't so happy to see her, he would be upset with her for feeding him like baby; on the other hand, maybe it didn't bother him because she was who she was; she was what he wished for; his Leslie; now sitting next to him and trying to get a forkful of food in his mouth. He just opened it and then she placed it inside. She chuckled quietly and took another portion of food on the fork and put it in his mouth.

"Don't get used to it; I won't feed you like this in the school cafeteria."

"And if I ask you nicely?" he asked and tried to make puppy dog eyes at her.

She just giggled and said: "Hmm, give me time to reconsider it." He just smiled at her and accepted another portion.

"I would appreciate a glass of juice; orange juice,_ please_," he pleaded to her and she followed that order. She gave him his cup filled with orange juice and held it that way that he was able to take a nip.

"Are you satisfied,_ Your Majesty_?"

"Of course,_ my Queen_."

"Oh, so you consider me as_ yours_! That's interesting... Hmm..."

"I... uh... I was referring to Terabithia, you know." As he said it, a red color again started to fill his face and he seemed to be a little embarrassed again.

"I'm just kidding! Can't you tell?"

"I was scared that it offended you, or something like that, uh... that I was... um..." he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Just open your mouth and let me feed you," she said as she moved the fork into his mouth; she raised her head and bit her lower lips; like she was really concentrating on what she was trying to do. "So, this is what it's like feeding babies, isn't it?" She giggled at her own joke; she didn't know it, but what she said was Jesse's reason why he banned all others from feeding him like this. For a moment he kept his mouth closed, but then he just shrugged his shoulders and then let her feed him.

As this continued for a while, Mary came in and watched the two kids from the open door; Leslie completely forgot to close it; she was enjoying visiting Jesse too much. Mary then came inside and spoke loudly so both could hear her: "So you didn't let me to feed you like this and she can!" She said it with a teasing voice, so unusual for her, and added one small wink at him.

Leslie was so shocked by her sudden appearance that it was her turn to spill juice out of the cup, but this time it spilled on Jesse. Jesse twitched as cold juice poured on his T-Shirt; he felt so happy that it missed his bandages which would set his healing back a few days, and that it hit just his upper body.

"Mrs Aarons!" she shouted and then realized what happened. "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy," she cried out, trying to wipe the juice from him

"It's ok, I brought some clean shirts for Jesse with me," and she laughed quietly as she saw how distracted they were by her sudden appearance.

"I'll leave the bag here and let you alone for a moment longer; if you will need me I'll in the hallway." She put down the bag; smiled at them and walked away, closing door. Now Leslie felt embarrassed and her face turned red.

"It's okay, Leslie, I'll just change my T-Shirt, anyway it was already dirty due to my... um... attempts to eat," and then for a moment he looked away. "Um, will you, uh... will you mind helping me with this? You know it's pretty hard to put on shirt when you have just one hand."

"Oh, I've been promoted?" she tried to ease up the tension which held her body, and then she moved to Jesse's bag. She opened it and then she said loudly: "Oh my God! Your underwear!"

"Leslie!"

"Don't worry; I swear I won't look at it again," she giggled and continued searching for something which looked like a shirt. When she found it she came to him and helped him to take off his old T-Shirt and to put on the clean shirt.

"I'd say Thank you, but you know that it was your fault," Jesse teased his friend.

"Yeah, but you were going to change it anyway; you soiled it too, didn't you?" she hit him back, smiling at him, now again sitting on the edge of his bed. But now Jesse seemed to be more serious and looked into Leslie's eyes. "You know, we haven't really talked about that, um... that accident, and before he finished his sentence he looked away, but as Leslie began to speak he looked again at her.

"I already said how sorry I am; I know that will never be enough, but..." before she finished it Jesse interrupted her. She was looking away but then turned her head to face him again.

"No, Leslie, I have to apologize. I was that one who didn't tell you everything. You... um... do you remember that night, um... no, let start somewhere else." Jesse cleared his throat, took a deep breath and then continued. "You know why I was at home with that hurt leg before I... um... offended you?"

"Yes, you fell down the stairs, your mom told me," she looked at him and managed to smile at him.

"It's true, but it's not the whole truth. All I'm trying to say is that... um... some time ago I had some... uh... dreams about you,"

"Oh!"

"In fact, I realized that they were about you after a few days, in fact, the night before the accident... but back to where I was, I'll get there shortly. I was having dreams like I'd returned from somewhere and when I came inside our house my parents told me that... that you were... you were..._ dead_."

A short pause followed with another "Oh!" from Leslie. She covered her mouth with her hand and then after while said: "It's okat, it was just a dream--" but Jesse interrupted her again.

"I knew that it was just a bad dream but I had to check it out... and that was how I hurt my leg."

"In that dream?"

"No, Leslie. Maybelle woke me up and then we had a little talk; she just asked me if I was ok and so on. But I had to check if you were really, uh... if you were really ok. So, I went on the roof outside my window, jumped down and," he sighed, took another deep breath and continued. "And then I went to your house. I built a platform from the wood you had in your backyard and climbed on your roof and... and looked in to see if you were ok." He sighed again and turned his head to face Leslie, expecting to see her angry and disgusted; instead of that her eyes were showing curiosity and she took his hand. He read from her eyes that she wanted him to continue, so he took another deep breath and went on. "Shortly after I woke up PT and then he woke you up. I had no other choice but to run, if you saw me you would've killed me,"

"No I wouldn't! I was... um... dreaming about you there too, I wanted to see you," Leslie interrupted him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Really? What kind of dream was it?" Jesse asked, full of curiosity.

"It was something about us and Terabithia... but please finish your story first," said Leslie._ 'Damn it! Now I'm not telling him the truth; well, I'm not lying but not telling is the same...'_

"Well, a while before I jumped down the wind picked up and spread that lumber across your backyard, so when I jumped down... there wasn't anything and I fell... uh... I fell to the ground and my leg and arm hit one of those planks. So I went home after I got up, and then I thought that if I jumped off the stairs nobody would suspect me of anything; but I took it literally; I really jumped off our stairs."

"Oh Jess!"

"Yeah... but it worked. Nobody suspected me of anything and even I got out of my chores! Then I returned to my room and went to bed. On another day Maybelle woke me up again from a dream about some boy, which later I realized was me, in the woods, and... and... he was crying for some girl; for... for_ you_. This time because_ she_, Ms Edmonds was calling me. She invited me to the museum with me! Would you believe it? At first I wanted to but as I tried to stand I fell to the ground. Then I had another dream; now connected to those previous dreams. I went from Ms Edmonds' car to my house; the same way as I went inside when I had that dream about my parents telling me about your death. So I excused myself and then... and then shortly after that, you came in. And you know how it continues." He sighed, looked at Leslie and added, "Now you hate me, don't you?"

"Jesse! I... I am flattered by how much you cared for me! I can't hate you Jess, I..." and as she tried to say it she was interrupted by a nurse and a doctor who came in.

"I'm glad to see you, Jesse. So, how are you feeling?"

While that doctor examined Jesse, Leslie was pushed out by the nurse, who sent her to her room informing her that they would come to see her in a while. Leslie's eyes met with Jesse's once more before she was completely out of his room. She met Mary standing outside, said a polite Goodbye and then she was pushed to her room.

Mary heard most of the story. She had wanted to go in but before she managed to fully open the door she heard their talk; she didn't want to listening to their private conversation but she couldn't avoid it. She decided to keep it just to herself, not expecting Jack to fully understand the point of that whole thing. He would probably blame Jesse for being so illogical and unreasonable and so on, overlooking the point that he had done it because he cared so much about his best friend Leslie. Maybe Jack would understand it, but still there was too huge a possibility that he wouldn't, she definitely didn't want to risk it.

None of them had noticed that it took such a long time; they were talking for about an hour and now it was too late for Mary to visit him. Jack would come soon and the doctor would be there too long, so she just turned and walked down the stairs to the entrance hall and then outside; straight to the main gate of hospital. She waited there just for few more minutes before Jack came to pick her up.

"So, how is Jesse doing?" Jack asked after while when they were on their way to home.

"He's much better," she sighed and watched how they passed trees around them.

* * *

**This chapter proofread and edited by Mad Tom.**

A/N: Tada! This is my longest chapter ever! It is nearly as long as half of the rest of my others together. I spent quite a long time on it. I finally decided that I will let them live. As some people may already discovered in A/N at beginning at which I wrote that I have some plans with Jesse and Leslie they were right; I was talking about their future. They will have to deal with much more feelings in future and also to deal with other issues, like in school et cetera.

Luckily I hadn't experienced anything like coma so that is the reason for such unreal description. I listed over internet and tried to learn something deeper about internal bleeding and coma, but it wasn't enough. At least the description of the hospital was quite accurate; the description about how it looks and works at holidays in here and a few other things.

It is enormous pity for all of you that I am not able to describe everything in such a deep details in the way I would like to; mostly their reactions towards each another and so on. If I would write it in Slovak I can say without hesitation that it would probably be at least two times longer than it is right now.

A/N: This story used to be quite short (I consider short as around 10000 words or less) but it turned out that it may be much longer. I will continue to write it at home if it will be or not appreciated by others, but till at least someone will read it I will continue to post it. I found it extremely interesting; I mean the writing. You are creating your_ 'own'_**(BtT doesn't belong to me, but you know about what am I talking)** story and that you are getting into that story.

I am apologizing for such a long A/N, but I already said that I am quite a chatty person. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Moving

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it. **

A/N: I am back once again with another chapter. Judging from that you are reading this it's probably still readable. :)

And I am also apologizing for such a long pause. I hope that from now I will post new chapters more frequently.

Chapter 6.

Moving

Leslie was told that for last few days of spring holidays she and other patients would be moved to just one floor to make it easier for nurses to care for them, since there was almost nobody to care for. It was about 8 AM when they started to move her and some other people from their women floor to men floor. She did not have many things in her room, so she gathered her few personal things in her bag and followed nurse to the elevator with some unknown woman and some girl; she was possibly in her age or just a little younger. She was too much delighted by moving closer to Jesse that she even hadn't managed to say just a polite Hello, but the other girl started to talk:

"Hi! My name's Sarah and what's yours?"

Leslie just quickly said "Hi" and then she took some time to recall her own name, "Leslie."

"I saw you yesterday evening when your parents came, but you haven't seen me, have you?"

Leslie started to become annoyed by her; she wanted to visit Jesse; not to talk with some unknown girl. "No."

"Oh... I see. I haven't seen any other girl in our age in here so we will be probably in the same room; isn't it great?" And Sarah gave her such a huge smile that showed her how much she was looking forward; Leslie was generally polite and nice person, she didn't want to hurt her feelings, so she just agreed, "Yes, it will." The elevator stopped as Leslie finished her sentence; they went out of elevator and then some nurse ran to them and ordered them to follow her. Leslie was quietly praying to be placed as close as possible to Jesse; then nurse took them to some room on the other side of the corridor Jesse's room was in. Therefore, she knew that she wouldn't have that view for much longer. In addition, if it seemed that it wasn't enough, she was placed in room with some other girl, which cost privacy.

The nurse ordered them to settle down in there. As they entered, Sarah quickly jumped on the first bed, which was next to the doors. And Leslie slowly sat on the other, closer to window. She just sighed and then hardly tried to concentrate on what was Sarah talking about. But she just always said "Hmm" on everything and went to balcony. _'At least this room has balcony also,'_ she thought.

She went there to see what her view would be for the next few days. There was just a small hospital park next to the building. Behind that park was the ambulance bay and behind that road was a gift shop. On the sides, she could see other big hospital buildings and on the far left end of the road at upper gate heliport. Behind hospital walls was city; nothing exciting to look at.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked her as she jumped from behind of her.

"Oh... I... I just wondered how our view was like in here."

"It's the same for me. I had windows at this side before."

"Yeah... But I had a view on some hill with trees and just a few houses. But here; here are just houses." She said with a sigh and then continued, "are we able to walk around in here? I mean between rooms and so on."

"I think so... Why? You have someone here?" Sarah asked, leaning against balcony railing. She looked at Leslie's face with such curiosity and waited for an answer.

"I... I am here with my friend; I... I mean that my friend is here also, we are not here together; I mean that we are... ah, " Leslie looked confused and started to watch some birds on trees to ease up her tension.

"Do you have a _boyfriend _in here?" Sarah asked; her eyes popping out and now she was much more curious about answer.

"I do...," Leslie was so startled by her question and the words just jumped from her mouth automatically, "I mean I do not; no," and then she added more to herself, _"or maybe?" _

"That didn't sound like you are sure about it," asked Sarah teasingly, "But I think you can visit him now; I mean your_ friend_." She winked at her and went back inside.

Leslie kept thinking about considering Jesse as her boyfriend; 'We are not a couple, are we?' Well, she felt something for him, but she wasn't sure if he also felt the same; she couldn't find the answer. She just sighed once again and went inside. She found Sarah lying on her stomach on her bed; reading some book. She just picked her head from her book to friendly smile at her and then she continued with reading. Leslie just passed her and went outside. She went to the doors at which was Jesse.

* * *

Leslie wasn't the only person which was affected by this moving. In the morning, some nurse came in his room and also brought some tall boy with his left leg in plaster. He was much older than Jesse; _'he's maybe three years older'_ Jesse thought. And as that boy said "Hello," he repeated after him and said the same. That boy went to the empty bed next to window and dropped his things. As he was unpacking, he tried to start some conversation: "So, I am Ben, and you?"

"Jesse."

"I would shake hands with you but as I see it, we shouldn't," and laughed a little at his own joke for a second, as he pointed with his finger at Jesse's hand. "I was just joking. I broke my leg few days ago when I was playing basketball and I jumped and then I fell badly on ground... but I _scored _and we won!" Ben declared proudly. "And how did you run into that much of plaster? If your head was also in plaster I would think that they are repairing wall and you are just fallen plastering, huh."

"I... I had some accident at... uh... creek."

"A creek? No way! That had to be at a least wild river!"

"No, it was just a creek; but there was much more water that it used to be..."

"Oh, at least it wasn't some dry water hole," he laughed a little at this investigation and then continued, "so, how long are you in here? I am here just for, uh, week; I think."

"I don't now..., I can't remember..."

"It sounds like you are here for months and you stopped to count it."

"No it's just... never mind."

"Ok, as you wish," and then noticing how much it made his roommate sad he tried to cheer him up. "You have to look at it in different way; you are going to skip some days from school!" Jesse just made small smile at him; sighed and stared at the ceiling. Ben finished unpacking and then left the room with his crutches and words: "I am going to find some pretty nurses." He winked at Jesse and went away.

Jesse was there for a while alone; that what Ben said reminded Jesse that he will have to stay in there for days and even after he will return to home he will still have his plasters on, but something cheered him up greatly.

"Hi Leslie!" he shouted; happy to see her again, as she entered his room.

"Hi Jess," she said with sigh, sad face and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Why the long face, Leslie?"

"Oh, I don't know, really. I just don't feel like happy right now."

"I think I know about what are you talking... I have to stay in here for days and then I will have to wear this," pointing on his legs and arm, "for weeks. Doctor said that it will take at least a month to get rid of them and then I will have to go on rehabilitation." He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Don't worry Jess; I will help you to get through this," she placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"Thanks Leslie, but you will be probably out of here much sooner than I will."

"Oh, I... I haven't thought about that."

"Yes, so, you see, you don't have to be too worried about it..."

"Don't act like you will be here forever," and she shook his shoulder a little and then changed the conversation. "So, as I can see, you have a new roommate."

"Yeah, it's some guy who broke his leg while he was playing basketball or something... he is at least fifteen or so."

"I have some girl in my room; she is about our age; but she is talking too much."

"No way! You have in your room someone who is more talkative than you? I have to see it!" he laughed but Leslie shook her head in disagreement and smile on her face. "Very funny; at least your mood is better."

"Yeah... you should visit me more often... I know that you have a lot to talk about with your new roommate but I hope you won't forget me..."

"Jesse!"

"I started to get worried that you forgot where is my room..."

"When'd you start being so funny? I never saw you this way before."

"Well, if you want, I can always be the grumpy farm boy..."

"No you can't; I won't let you!"

"Ok, it is your wish... " They exchanged a few more smiles and then Ben returned with his discovery.

"Jesse, you have to see them! Well, most of them are really... uh... but the rest have to be seen!" and then he noticed that Jesse had already found some company. "Oh, I see you weren't idle."

"Eh..., this is Leslie. Leslie, this is Ben," Jesse introduced one to each another.

"Oh, that's awesome! You are just lying in there and girls are coming to you; I have to learn how to do it!"

"We've known each another for a while," Leslie answered.

"Hmm, so, you haven't met here? Was she also having a bath with you in that creek?" Ben asked and then laughed. But as he saw that his last note made them feel dizzy he added, full of concern: "something happened in there, am I right?"

"I... I fell in and... and Jesse saved me," spoke Leslie; looking at Jesse's eyes.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that before? It is much more interesting than when you said you just fell into some dry water hole!"

"It's just... more difficult," said Jesse.

"Ok, so, uh, I will leave you there to have some privacy; uh... I will be back soon." And then Ben left again. Leslie and Jesse stayed silent for a while when Leslie spoke again and broke the silence:

"Have I said thank you already?"

"I'm not sure but I think you did."

Then Leslie kissed his forehead, said that she will maybe come again today and left his room so quickly that Jesse hadn't even noticed her departure. Soon after Ben came in, he noticed that Leslie had left the room.

"Oh! You look like... um... like you had... uh... Ok; it's your business; you don't have to tell me; but please, promise me that you won't practice such a thing while I will be here, ok?"

Then Jesse was thrown back from his daydreaming to the ground. "I just... we just... nothing happened; I swear."

"Ok, anything you say."

"Yeah."

"Right."

Then the silence took over the place. Ben went to his bed and turned the TV on. They watched it in silence for a while.

* * *

_'What had I done? What w__ill he think about it?' _Leslie kept thinking about her small kiss on his forehead as she left his room. She was scared that he would take it wrong. _'What if he doesn't feel the same after all?'_. She returned to her room and found her roommate still reading.

"What are you reading?" asked Leslie, trying not to think about what had just happened.

"It's Two Years' Vacation from Jules Verne, it's about kids who were on a ship when it wrecked on some island and..." and then she noticed that Leslie was thinking about something much different. She had to discover what it was.

"You visited your friend?" asked Sarah, determined to get her answer.

"Yeah," answered Leslie as she laid on her bed and watched roof.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what happened."

"Oh that... we just talked a little..."

"And nothing more?"

"What more should've happened?"

"I was just thinking that you would tell me."

"Uh?"

"Ok, I can see that you won't," said Sarah and returned to her book.

"We were just talking when Jesse's... I mean when the roommate of my _friend_ came in and then he made some bad joke which reminded us about... about something."

"'Bout what?"

Leslie hesitated with the answer, but she then decided to tell her that story; of course omitting some personal things. She _needed_ and she _wanted_ to talk with someone about that whole thing; about what happened.

"At the first, I was waiting for Jesse; to go out with him as usual, but he wasn't coming, so I went for him. As I rang at his doorbell, soon his mom came and said what happened to him; that he fell from their stairs and that he is now sleeping. She said that she have to go to the city and she asked me if I can take care of him. Of course I said yes; he would do the same for me. So I just went home to inform my parents about it; changed clothes and left my dog at there. After that I went back to his house and I just met his mom as she was getting in their car and she told me that she wrote me a letter with things which I should do. So I went upstairs to visit Jesse and then... uh... we were talking a little and I noticed that Jesse was not telling me something which he should. So I left with words that he know where will he find me and I left his house. I went to the forest at which we usually played at. I was there just for a while when he came; I wasn't expecting him and I didn't want to see him at that moment so I tried to swung across on the rope which was there for a long time and it rip; then Jesse saved me and then we woke in here."

"Wow!" was the only thing that Sarah managed to say.

"Yeah... it was my fault; I shouldn't have tried to swing across; I even shouldn't have acted like that in the first place. He's not supposed to tell me everything."

"But, it was also his fault at some point; he was the one who made you to act like that; but, anyway, if you wouldn't have swung and be on it when it ripped, it would certainly rip at some other time. Maybe when you or he would be there alone; that could cost your life!"

"I never thought about that in such a way..."

"You should always look at thing from different ways; or if he would fell in there; would _you_ be able to get _him_ out of it?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Maybe yes; maybe no; but it's better to take up with what happened than to cry at something that you can't change."

* * *

A little later Leslie's mom came; she introduced each to another; Judy gave to Leslie clean clothes and took the used and then they went to the small park outside of the hospital building to talk a little. When she returned she found that someone came to visit Sarah; it was her parents. They just introduced themselves to Leslie and Leslie did the same. Leslie wanted to leave them alone to be with their child, but Sarah's parents said that they have no problem with her. They talked a little, mostly about the school and at what she is looking forward to when they mentioned something which made Leslie curious.

"We moved to Lark Creek just few days ago and the first thing that happened was that some small dog bit Sarah on her leg." said Sarah's father.

"It was accident." added Sarah.

"But it wouldn't have happened if you didn't always want to stroke every pet." said her father.

"Did you said Lark Creek?" asked Leslie.

"Yeah, it's a small town a few miles from here, it's..."

"Yeah I know where it is, I am from there also!"

"Really?!" asked Sarah with huge smile on her face, "And are you also going to Lark Creek elementary school?"

"Yes."

"So we will go to the same school? Cool!"

* * *

Now Leslie started to look at it in different way; her parents were kind; well, she was more curious that she should, but, she was kind also; and the whole idea of new friend made her happy; not that she wasn't happy just with Jesse, but, more friends, more fun.

* * *

A/N: I loved this one! I will try to "send them home" a little faster; I think that two chapters at hospital are enough. It will be required to mention the hospital and something what will happen in there before they could be send to home even in next chapter. I will try to shorten it, skipping few days, describing them just in few paragraphs.

Since I was too much focused just on Leslie and Jesse I decided to put there some new people and to little widen the amount of their acquaintance.

And, also, I haven't ever mentioned how old they are or in which class they are going to. The storyline merged the 2007 BtT movie in a night before Ms. Edmonds call. I will probably (I am not sure about it) make them 12 and put them in a 6th grade, but you will find out my decision later.

And about our hospitals: I don't know how hospitals at America are, but I have to admit that organization skills of our hospitals isn't something of which I can be proud of.

I hope you enjoyed it. Martin:)


	7. Chapter 7: Finally going home

**Standard disclaimer-I do not own Bridge to Terabihia and/or anything from it or about it. **

Chapter 7.

**Finally going home**

As he woke up, he discovered that he was still in there and that it wasn't just a dream. A few days passed and nothing changed. He was just lying in there, fixed to the bed; unable to do anything without the help of others. At least now he had someone to talk with; Ben maybe wasn't the right person for Jesse to talk with and they probably didn't have much in common; except that they both liked some sport; but at least he wasn't alone. Watching the ceiling and waiting till someone, anyone came in. They mostly talked about their families or school. Ben was still trying to befriend some pretty nurses; the youngest was 8 years older since he was 16 and she was just a trainee. But he didn't have much success. Jesse was still thinking about Leslie. He didn't know what to do or even what to think about her. From the moment he first time understood his strange dream, he discovered that he feel much more for Leslie than for some friend. Her behaviour made him even more uncertain.

_'Is it just her way of saying thank you? Does she __feel something for me?' _He couldn't find an answer. He wasn't sure if he really loved her and even when he considered it as possible, he was still worried that it may ruin their friendship they had built in last few months. _'And what would happen if we broke up? Could we still be able to be friends? Or could we still go to the same class and meet each another after that?_'

As Jesse even thought through this, more questions started to pop up like _'and what if she loves someone else? What if she doesn't want anything more than to be friends? And what if I won't be good enough for her?'_

He didn't know what to do _if_ he did manage to ask her out. And what was Leslie thinking about? Almost the same; she also didn't know what kind of reaction could she expect from Jesse if she would tell him what she felt. She was afraid that he wasn't ready for having a girlfriend and more afraid of his refusal to meet her if he didn't want to date her. She was trying to show him her feelings. She had just two conclusions: he's blind or he doesn't want me. So, they both decided to wait.

Soon nurses interrupted Jesse's thinking. They brought breakfast and did a small check if they are ok, ask if they could go to cafeteria or if they should bring them food, and then they left. They didn't ask such a question; they did so just because Jesse was unable to get even on toilet and Ben had a plaster on his leg. Mostly they asked just because of Ben; Jesse's answer was known.

"So, do you have any plans for today? Any dates?" asked Ben his average question.

"Well, in fact, my whole family's coming," said Jesse.

"Whole family? You mean that your sisters will came also, am I right?" asked Ben, full of delight.

"Yup, but nothing worth excitement, I would be much happier if I could at least go to the toilet on my own," added Jesse.

"Well, I can move a little and I don't have girls visiting me regularly like you so I am rightfully excited. Will you introduce me to them?" pleaded Ben.

"If you insist," Jesse rolled his eyes and started to fight with his breakfast.

In the meantime, Leslie was awoken by nurses and breakfast. She wasn't thinking about anything before that because she was fully asleep. They haven't such option like Jesse and Ben had - to have lunch in their room. They had to get to cafeteria on their own. They told Sarah that she would be going home before end of the spring holidays since her injury didn't require much treatment. Leslie was going to stay there at least for one more week for further observation. She was sad because she would be separated from Jesse but on the other hand, she was going to home.

After the lunch both couples watched morning shows on TV and then Leslie spoke up.

"I am going to visit Jesse," said Leslie and was getting up from her bed.

"What's this Jesse all about? You are still talking and thinking of him; can I finally get to know him?" asked Sarah seriously.

Leslie was stunned by her unexpected request, but she agreed.

As they went there, they had met Ben leaving their room, greeted each another and entered Jesse's room. They found Jesse finishing his battle over breakfast. Most of his food ended on the ground instead of his mouth. As the girls saw it, they were a little disgusted but much more amused.

"I am sorry for interrupting you while you are playing with your food but I came here to introduce you my roommate," said Leslie, giggled a little more at Jesse's unsuccessful attempts to eat by his own and stepped aside so Jesse could see Sarah better.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, I'll be probably going to the same school as you do," said Sarah with huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Jesse and I would appreciate if your roommate will help me with this," said Jesse, gave a small smile to Sarah and then looked at Leslie and pointed at his plate.

"As you wish, my master," giggled Leslie and did as he ordered to.

"So, when did you move to Lark Creek?" asked Jesse as Leslie was feeding him.

"Just two days before spring holidays, we were unpacking when some dog bit me and I ended in here," answered Sarah.

Leslie was enjoying feeding Jesse and she also made fun of it, like if he was a small baby. "Here comes the plane, tower, requesting landing permission."

"You two are nice couple, do you know that?" asked Sarah as she was watching their behaviour.

"Yeah, we know it, don't we, Jesse?" asked Leslie.

"Well..."

"I won't say anything else than yes if I were you till I have fork in my mouth," said Leslie with mischievous grin and continued with feeding him.

"So, Sarah, you can see how it works," said Jesse and took another bit.

"Yeah, I can see who is in charge in there," said Sarah with giggle.

They talked a little more and before they noticed anything, lunch was being served. Leslie had departed with a sad mood and went to cafeteria with Sarah. They had found Ben eating already, so they picked up their plates and went to sit with him. They were having just a short rest after their lunch at their rooms when Jesse's family came in and Ben quietly asked again if Jesse will introduce him to his sisters.

As they came inside, Jesse saw that Brenda was looking directly at Ben and then Jesse spoke.

"So, Brenda, this is Ben. He wanted me to introduce him to you," said Jesse and at this both Ben and Brenda looked at him, Brenda smiled and Ben wanted to kill him with his eyes.

"There is a small park in front of this building; do you want to go there?" Ben asked, directing his question to Brenda. She agreed and they both disappeared. His parents had asked him the average question about how it's going there, they told him what's new at home and so on.

"Look what we brought to you," said Maybelle as she gave him new sketch and pencil, "and we have bought you more painting stuff; it's all at home!''

"Wow, thanks, but I can't use it now; but how..." asked Jesse with disbelief.

"Well, the manager of store I work at was ran down by car... terrible accident... and more worse is that that car was drove by his assistant so they have fired him," started Jack to explain.

"But what does it have in common with my paints?" interrupted Jesse his father.

"Let me finish. The owner said something like he didn't want to give management positions to some stranger and there wasn't anyone with proper qualifications to take their job, so he had made a selection procedure in our shop for their positions;..." continued Jack.

"You are the new assistant manager?" asked Jesse in amazement.

"Will you let me finish or you don't want to know it?" now Jack was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, I won't interrupt you anymore, I promise," said Jesse.

"Well, I knew everyone in our shop and I was getting along with everyone quite well, I had a respect between them, I was reliable, I knew something about running a shop and how it works and I worked there for quite long so..." now Jack was interrupted by his wife, "so will you tell him or I have to?"

"Ok, so... then I got the position of manager in our shop! I'm our new boss!" said Jack with excitement.

"So that's why you all wanted to visit me?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, as Jack was promoted, he will earn much, much more!" added Mary.

"But how's it possible? To jump from shop-assistant to manager?" asked Jesse as he couldn't believe.

"Well, all of us in the shop were on the same level, so we all had an opportunity. I will be in the probational period for two months. But still I will earn more in those two months than I have before. And so I and Mary decided to buy some gifts for everyone." said Jack and smiled at his son. "Things will be better now if I don't bungle anything during those two months."

They talked about Jack's promotion and even started to make plans for future. After they left, Ben came in and started conversation.

"Your sister is amazing!"

"Pity that I haven't discovered it yet," joked Jesse as he couldn't believe it.

"No, really. She's the most interesting person I have ever met."

"If you think so..."

"I think I love her."

"NO WAY! What did you say?" asked Jesse as he tried to turn on side to see into Ben's face, "you're joking!"

"No, and I think she loves me," added Ben with huge smile.

"This day is full of unbelievable discoveries," said Jesse.

* * *

Next week was much better for Jesse. His treatment was going on very well, they had removed some plaster to let it move a litte better and he had been told that if everything went well then they would start removing the rest of the plaster from him in the end of next week. But, on the other side, plaster wasn't the only thing which was going away. Leslie's departure was tomorrow, right in the morning, so this was his last day with her. He was happy that he would soon leave, but much more sad that she would go home in the next day without him.

"What are you up to?" asked Leslie as she entered his room, "you know that I am here, not on the ceiling, don't you?"

"What? Oh, yeah," answered Jesse, as he has noticed her.

"So, how is it like to move again?" asked Leslie teasingly.

"Well, it is not as good as being with you, you know," said Jesse and looked sadly at her.

"Well, I'll be visiting you from time to time."

"Yeah, but most of the time I'll be here alone. Well, not completely alone; I will be here listening to Ben's daydreaming about Brenda... yeah, that is much better," said Jesse with disgust and sarcasm.

"But you won't be here forever, just few more weeks. And I promise to visit you as often as possible."

The next week began badly; all his fears became true; Ben was mostly talking and asking about Brenda and Leslie wasn't visiting him as often as he would wish. Of course, she had missed too much in school so she wanted to catch up with classmates, not like Jesse which it was not bothering. The only thing, on which he could look forward to was that he will get rid of plasters in the end of that week; they have removed it just in the middle of next week, but at least he has finally got rid of them; but, when it came to the rehabilitation, he was afraid that he was not in rehabilitation room but in torture. The first moves after such a long time really hurts; he thought that he won't withstand it, but at least he was doing rehabilitation with Ben, so Ben's talking about Brenda made him forget about all of the pain. Ben was really mad about her; they have met few times from the start, but near the end it seemed to Jesse that Brenda was there more often than Leslie and that really freaked him out. At least Jesse was doing very well and he was going to leave hospital really soon; to the end he even managed to draw something, but he still missed his precision, which has been widely affected by month in plaster and now this terrible treatment, which was much more painful than useful, Jesse thought.

As these terrible weeks passed, he was finally going home.

"So Jesse, ready to go?" asked Jack with such smile which wasn't really common in past months, "or do you want to stay here for few more days?"

"NO! Get me out of here! I hate this place!" pleaded Jesse.

"Oh, cool down; just grab your things and let's move."

Jesse was so happy about leaving that hospital and returning to home like never before. All those wasted days in bed, that rehabilitation and now he would see Leslie much more often. So many things to look forward to; or at least one _thing_ to look forward to. They said goodbye to nurses and went to the car.

"Why are you just here for me? It's Sunday, nobody has to go to school."

"Well, _Leslie_, if you are talking about her, has some work to do at home."

"Oh, ok then," said Jesse and leaned his head against the window. Outside was raining and the sky was grey. It looked more like if something sad happened; not like if something good is going to happen to him, thought Jesse, as they were going home.

It took around 20 minutes to get home.

"I'm going to say hello to Leslie," burst Jesse out and jumped from car, but Jack stopped him.

"No, wait, first bring your things inside," ordered Jack and picked up the heaviest bag. Jesse did as ordered to, picked the rest of things and went to their house. He just wanted to see Leslie, but _no_, he had to bring things at home first, he thought. So he just opened their front doors and when he went inside, all jumped out and shouted "Welcome!"

He was so surprised that he even nearly fell on the floor, not knowing if from the noise or surprise. He noticed a huge banner with the same words, probably written by Maybelle. He just exchanged greetings, stayed there for a few minutes and then he went up to unpack and Leslie with PT following.

"Hi Jesse."

"We already met downstairs, Leslie."

"Yes, but... never mind. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, of course. You can bring those dirty clothes to bathroom near the washing machine," said Jesse and gave her mischievous grin.

"Well, maybe next time. Anything else up there?"

"Nope."

"What's this?" asked Leslie as she picked up his new sketch from his bag.

"That's nothing, I just tried something."

"It's good, Jess."

"I know, but I am modest," said Jesse and then quickly added when he saw her look, "no, just kidding. It would be much better if I haven't for so long fixed my hand."

"You should practice; you can make a hole in the world one day."

"Interesting, but I don't know what to draw. For the last few day's I was drawing everything around me."

"Well, you can draw me if you want," said Leslie and her face went red.

"You would like that?"

"Maybe."

They were interrupted by PT's barking, so they went out with him. They went to the forest, as usual.

"Anything new in school?" asked Jesse.

"Nothing much, just some new guy came to seventh grade. His name is Peter. He came to me and Sarah and joined us in cafeteria."

"Uh... so, do you like him?"

"What?" asked Leslie and stopped walking, completely stunned by his question.

"I... I meant... if he is ok and so on..." said Jesse and his face turned red.

"Ok? Yes, he is ok, I think. And I nearly forgot something. Hoager and Fulcher missed you."

"No way!"

"Yeah, they said it. And to quote them: 'we miss kicking his ass'," said Leslie.

"Oh, like that."

"You were thinking that they would change?"

"No, but miracles happens."

"Like what?"

"Like that what happened when you came first in our class."

"What was that miracle?"

"You."

"uh... me? how? what..." asked Leslie; flushed.

"I mean, I have never met anyone like you before."

"Oh..."

"Really, you changed my whole life; now I can't imagine it without you, you mean much to me, Leslie," said Jesse; stopped walking and turned to see in her eyes.

"I... I... thank you," she stopped and turned to him also, but she was looking to the ground, her face covered in red. Jesse stepped closer, picked her hands and continued talking.

"You're everything to me; Leslie, you are my best friend, and... and..."

"And?" asked Leslie, trying to ignore colour of her own face and looked deeply into Jesses eyes, wanting him to say it; whatever it will be.

"And... I..." Jesse started loosing words when PT came to him, picked his paw and done his work, "peed on me."

"What?" asked Leslie and she couldn't believe what he said.

"No, PT has peed on me," said Jesse, let go her hands and starting examining his shoes.

"Oh," said Leslie as she was disgusted at imagination of content of Jesse's shoes and mad at PT.

"I guess we should go to our place... I can't walk in those wet shoes."

"Ok," sighed Leslie and they both turned around and went to Jesses house.

"The imagination of school tomorrow is killing me," sad Jesse.

"It's not that bad, Jess."

"The early waking up and sitting in there? I missed so long that now I will have tests on each lesson."

"And what banned you from learning at hospital?"

"You know me, Les."

When they were at his house, her parents were leaving, so they just say bye to each another and Leslie went home with parent, while Jesse went right to his room. He sat on his bed and kept thinking about how would she react if he said what he wanted; _'Maybe this way is better, maybe I should wait a little more,'_ said Jesse to himself and lied on his bed. Leslie was mad about PT and nearly crying that he ruined such a great opportunity. _'Now I will never find out what he wanted to say... Maybe he wanted just to say something about being best friend and nothing more, but if... I will never find it out!' _

_

* * *

_A/N: I have such a long pause, I will also start writing next chapter today, but if I won't finish it today I don't know when will I manage to get back and finish it. I have written first half of this story about month ago and the other half I have been writing from early morning and finished it in afternoon. I started working on some other story and then I got some ideas for this one, so I immediately returned to this story and put my ideas in computer. This chapter is shifting between paragraphs which are telling what happened in whole weeks and dialogs so long like never before in my writings. I hope it was readable.

I also turned Jack into shop manager, since I want it to be a little happier story than story in which his best friend dies, they have lack of money, kids are bullying him, his sisters make fun of him and his father is mad at him. That story was showing how it works in real world, but anyway, I think some changes are ok.

Martin


	8. Chapter 8: New friend

**A/N: SO, as I don't have anybody to betaread my stories and I'm tired of looking for new ones, I'll be posting them in the way they're written. If someone is willing to correct my grammar, I --and a few people who actually found this story interesting-- will be thankful for it.****  
****  
****I must warn you that bad grammar can ruin the whole story for you and I want you to keep this fact in your mind before you start to read this chapter.**

Chapter 8.

**New friend**

Right when he was in the middle of some dream he was awaken by his alarm clock; he had even forgot how terrible it sounds. He slowly got up, put some clothes on, cleaned his teeth and went downstairs to have a brief breakfast. Then he went outside to wait for school bus.

"Hi Jess!"

"Oh, hi Leslie," he answered, still half asleep.

"So, excited?" asked Leslie teasingly and poked Jesse between his ribs.

"I can imagine better activities to do than this," he sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, I promise," smiled Leslie on her friend and as their bus came they boarded on.

"What's with Maybelle?" asked Leslie.

"She's saying that she's not feeling good, but I thinks she pretend it just to stay at home."

They chatted all the time during the ride to school. They soon arrived and went to their class, where were already most of their classmates. The short round of careless "hello"s and "hi"s came upon them and they sat at their usual places. Fulcher and Hoager kept distance from beginning but soon they started again bothering Jesse and Leslie by their common way so Jesse knew that he was back and everything began once again. First lessons passed quickly and then came time for lunch.

"I can't imagine what will we have on lunch," said Jesse with curiosity and fear.

"Maybe they will tell us," said Leslie and pointed at Scot Hoager and Gary Fulcher.

"What do you two want?" asked Jesse as his temper was jumping sky-high just by their presence.

"Oh, oh, look Gary, he is speaking to us, he probably haven't already had his mouth in plaster, maybe we can fix it," said Hoager.

"Well come and try it," said Jesse and prepared his fists. Leslie was just standing behind him in disbelief; not knowing if she was more proud of him or more scared about how it could end.

"Is here any problem?" asked some older boy from behind of them. He saw the whole thing and moved in to prevent any unwanted conflicts that were almost imminent.

"Mind your business," said roughly Fucher.

"I think you should leave," said that boy and put his right hand on Fulcher's shoulder. Fulcher turned around to see in his face, wanting to punch him but when we saw that that boy was older and taller and his friends close he decided that it won't be very clever to try anything, so he just moved away, mumbling something and Hoager followed.

"Thanks," said Leslie to that boy.

"No problem," he said, "and by the way, my name is Peter."

"I'm Leslie and this is Jess."

"That was brave, Jess, most guys would just ignore it and try to live up with it," said Peter.

"Whatever; I could handle it by myself," said Jesse, not very politely; he didn't like the way which Leslie was looking at Peter.

"Ok, anything you say," said Peter; ready to leave, smiling at Leslie he said to her "see you tomorrow." Then he left.

"I don't like that guy," said Jesse when they were alone again.

"Why? He was so nice and sweet," said Leslie.

"What?" asked Jesse in disbelief.

"I mean that he didn't had to do it, but he did."

"Whatever," said Jesse with disgustment.

Jesse was quiet most of the trip to home by bus; he didn't liked Leslie's altitude towards Peter. He hated watching Leslie as she was staring at that Peter on lunch or in school corridors; nor he loved the way she talked about. And that boy? He repeated every her smile and even wawe at her or added some funny face, which always made Leslie laugh; Jesse found this stupid and it made him mad. Maybe he found it stupid just because he didn't like how were they acting towards each another; in other cases he would probably also laugh at it.

He just hated that he couldn't do anything about it; in fact he could; just few words and everything between him and Leslie would be changed forever. He just wasn't able to say what he wanted to and someone else was going to do so instead of him.

"What's bothering you, Jesse?" asked Leslie, as they left the bus and moved to their houses.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You just look that way."

"I'm fine."

"Ok then," said Leslie and moved to her home, "see you later."

"Bye," said Jesse, more to himself and went home. He just shook his head and tried not to think about what happened that day. It was really hard for him; she was everything for him and whole his free time he had he used to spend with her.

They hadn't much to learn that day, so when he finished learning and had no work to do, he just picked up his sketch and started to drawn. He soon realized that he was drawing her; 'nothing surprising,' he thought, sighed and just continued. Soon later he exchanged sketch for some of his high quality paper for painting. At first he was making draft before he started with real painting. He was drawing for hours and the picture was starting to have really good shapes; it was far away from being done, but he was satisfied with the progress he made. In the picture was she; sitting on the porch of their tree house; she was leaning towards the wall of tree house; she wasn't in the middle of picture, even through she occupied a lot of it; she was on the right side of it; in background was sun going down behind treetops, sky was dusk and Leslie was looking into distance, but her face was clear to see and her eyes reflecting from the light of sun. He wanted that picture to be perfect and continued improving it more and more, same lines again and again.

After long time he looked at his alarm clock and was terrified by the time it was. It was around midnight. He looked over to Maybelle's bed and saw her sleeping. He even hasn't noticed when she got to bed. He decided to go to sleep also, hid that picture and shortly after fell asleep.

"You look tired," said Leslie while they were waiting for school bus next morning.

"I just haven't slept well," said Jesse; thinking about last night.

"Oh... I can't wait to see Peter," said Leslie, but didn't finished her sentence, because Jesse interrupted her.

"Why are you still talking about him?"

"Uh?" looked Leslie at him in disbelief, "well, not many people showed interest in me, so I think that I am rightfully excited, don't you think the same?"

"I'm...um, sorry, I just don't like him after all and that's it."

"But WHY you don't like him? He hasn't done anything bad," said Leslie.

"I don't know... forget about it."

Then came Maybelle, so they didn't spoke about it anymore and just Maybelle was breaking the silence between them. They haven't spoke a single word to each another when they were at school and since Sarah was ill there was a strange silence between them. When it came to the lunch they were just quietly sitting at their usual place. They almost finished eating when Jesse spoke up.

"Look who's coming for you," said Jesse and pointed with his fork behind her.

"What?" asked Leslie and turned around to see behind.

There was no one else than Peter. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," smiled Leslie at him.

"I just wondered if you would like to go out with me," asked Peter; little nervous.

"Sure," said Leslie; really hardly trying to hide her excitement.

"Ok, so can I pick you up at 8 o'clock?"

Leslie agreed; she didn't believe what just happened. When they arranged everything needed Peter returned to his friend, while Leslie kept watching him leaving for some time, but turned back to Jesse and now it was obvious on her face how much she was happy. She was so much looking forward to it; but Jesse couldn't take more of it.

"I don't like this food, I am going back to class," said Jesse; he didn't want to ruin that moment for her, so he just made up something.

"Ok, wait a while and we can go," said Leslie.

"No, I must do something... alone." Jesse was starting to be nervous.

"What exactly?"

"Something... I can't tell you now, maybe later, trust me," and he gave her warm smile, so she just shrugged and continued eating alone. 'What jerk am I,' thought Jesse about himself, when he saw Leslie alone at their place, as he was almost out of cafeteria. She wasn't that happy as before he left. She considered Jesse as her best friend and she expected some support in this; but instead he just kept being mad and nervous about the whole thing. He just turned around and headed back to her.

"Well I'm back," said Jesse.

"What? Don't you have that secret thing to do?"

"It can wait, I remembered that I don't have to do it today," he said with smile.

They have shortly after left together from cafeteria to the classroom and finished last lesson. On the way home Leslie sometimes mentioned her date and Jesse was in some way happy for her; he wanted all the best for her, but the date itself didn't give him much joy.

At night Jesse continued to work on his painting, while Leslie was on her date. He couldn't stop to think about her at that night and was unable to fall asleep. He decided to wait, until she will return. It was around 10 o'clock when they came to her house. It wasn't too late; but quite late for 13 year old girl on her first date. Jesse immediately dropped everything what he had held and quietly watched through window, as she was approaching her house. He just saw as they had held their hands and as they were talking about something. In front of doors of her house they turned to face each another, but Jesse hadn't saw anything more from this angle of view. Soon she went inside her house and Peter went away. Jesse felt like he had cheated on Leslie, but he wouldn't be able to sleep if he hadn't checked if she was ok as he didn't trust Peter.

* * *

A/N: It has been a while since I posted last chapter, but you know how it works.

I hope that there haven't been too many errors and it was at least readable. I kind of lost track of what was happening in previous chapters and what I meant with some events that happened but I'll try to solve it and continue with writting. This chapter was originally longer and I also had next one awaiting for betaread, but I somehow lost files this was all I found.

Please leave a review and let me know what do you think.

No promises when next chapter will be out. Martin


End file.
